


Milestones

by Mesmeret



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Anal Sex, Anxious Armitage Hux, Bottom Armitage Hux, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Internalized Homophobia, It Goes Away, Kylux Big Bang 2020, M/M, Marijuana, Marriage, Multi, Romance, Van Life Kylux, husband kink, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: Hux and Kylo are living that van life. Hux has always lived in vans and works as a freelance writer and editor. Kylo has become a documentarian YouTuber over the years of living with Hux on the road. Their happy routine comes to a halt when Leia tells them they need to drive Anakin and Padme from Cornell University in New York to their retirement home in Taos, New Mexico... in a new motorhome. The real catch? No one knows Kylo and Hux eloped three years ago.Within a week, the couple learns that life can be a little less difficult and just how supportive their family really is.AN: Anakin was a child prodigy in the academic field. Padme met him at 21 and he was 16. They developed feelings but didn't fully act on them until he was 18. They've been together for almost fifty years when the story starts.Also, Kylux is the only explicit pairing in the story! Other characters are explored and their POVs are in the story.
Relationships: Amilyn Holdo/Leia Organa, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37
Collections: Kylux Big Bang 2020





	1. Saturday June 16th, 2018

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brainyraccoons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainyraccoons/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Hux get the call. Hux is anxious while Kylo is optimistic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [brainyraccoons' lovely art for this chapter in full! ](https://brainyraccoons.tumblr.com/post/639405622627041280/hux-has-moved-to-a-lower-branch-but-its-still-a)
> 
> Here's the [road trip map](https://goo.gl/maps/ZppVMLYe4oeb8qCdA).
> 
> CW: Hux's abandonment issues rear their head. Some sexy times follow.

Hux takes a sip of coffee while he scrolls through synonyms for “attempt”. _Strive? Seek?_ He sighs as he sets his coffee down. 

Kylo takes out one of his Airpods, “That’s the third sigh, bud.”

Hux’s tension eases a little at Kylo’s awareness and veiled term of endearment. _‘You’re thorny but it’s to keep your buds and blooms safe.’_ Hux tilts his screen for Kylo to see, “Client wants this copy to read as passionate. I feel like “attempt” is cautious and might insinuate failure.”

Kylo frowns a little while nodding, “Yeah. You’ve got a point. Maybe narrative voice change?”

Hux gives a little huff. It would make sense to duplicate the document and change into first person narrative and use ‘will’ and ‘can’. He looks around out of instinct before squeezing Kylo’s hand, “How is your editing going?”

Kylo hums and rubs the back of Hux’s hand with his thumb, “It’s going. Will be a bit simple but man, Maz’s stories are great.”

Hux smiles with a little relief. Kylo is a perfectionist. His “okay” is most people’s best. Hux tried to point it out early on in their relationship and Kylo lashed out. It nearly ended their relationship. But a long weekend in the everglades got them to open up about Kylo’s creative process and Hux’s organizational flow. They ended up doing their first video project together. Hux hadn’t realized how many tasks and logistics Kylo juggled as a one man production. 

So he doesn’t press on. He goes back to his work and Kylo sips his iced mocha while uploading the next bit of footage. 

“Um, Kylo? I, uh, saw the van in the parking lot.”

The two men look up to see a guy in a t-shirt and jeans with a nervous smile. Kylo smiles at the guy, “Yes, that’s me. What’s your name?”

The guy blinks before answering, “Oh! I’m Tim. Wow, you’re really here? The Finalizer looks so sick. What’re you doing?”

Kylo smiles widely and Hux tries to give them their time by focusing on his work. He knows Kylo will be telling him about the encounter for the next day or so. He’s working on sizing the paragraphs when Kylo taps him on the shoulder. Hux looks at him, “Time for photos?”

Kylo nods and Hux gets up to take a photo with Tim’s phone. Kylo awkwardly unfolded his body to stand up next to Tim. Hux couldn’t help capturing Tim’s reaction of realizing how large Kylo is.

“W-wow. And you somehow live in a van?” Tim asks.

“It’s quite comfy,” Hux mutters while gesturing for Kylo to lean down a little to be in frame better. Hux would’ve never done this before he met Kylo. But the potential days of whining about bad photos motivated Hux to improve his photo compositions.

Kylo laughs and tells Tim to smile. Hux gets a couple of shots and then grabs Kylo’s phone. He schools his face seeing the five missed calls from Leia’s office number and four more from her personal number. He opens up the camera app and takes three photos before another call comes in from Leia. Not at all comfortable to press ignore, Hux holds out the phone, “Kylo, it’s your mother, again.”

Kylo’s face falters as Tim steps away and wishes them a quick goodbye, “It must be Kaydel.”

Hux sighs and pushes the phone closer to Kylo, “Eighth call from her. You know the rules.”

Kylo takes his phone with a sigh, “Fine. Better not have her send the state troopers after us.”

Hux sits back down as Kylo heads outside to make the phone call. Ten unanswered calls, the state troopers get alerted by Leia to do a welfare check. It was a long established safety measure that was more to reassure Kylo’s family. If Kylo wasn’t so phobic of texting and phone calls, they wouldn’t have dealt with the four welfare checks in the past seven years.

Hux glances up at the window to see Kylo pacing with a grimace that was his typical reaction to getting lectured by his mother. But then his face breaks out into that smile when Leia dotes over him. Hux feels more nervous than reassured when Kylo starts rocking on his heels. What would Leia and Kylo both see as good news?

He sighs seeing Kylo move away from the window. He tries to go back to his writing but catches himself writing out his thoughts. He sips his coffee while hitting the delete key. The local clary sage honey leaves a pleasant aftertaste in his mouth as he saves the documents. He takes a break to check on his emails. Nothing new from the past twenty minutes. He opens up the latest email from his mum. The pictures of her posing with her community choir group saved on his phone. He rereads her experience performing at the market square’s Dine on the Town event. Smiling to himself as she admits how much she liked performing in front of others. His mum was so timid until six years ago when she reached her fiftieth birthday. She called him up sloshed, rambling about how she was going to take the world by it’s big ugly ball and take over. 

The Great Muireann Downey Domination consisted mostly of getting the stall at the market for her baked goods rather than just selling them on Sundays at church. She also got highlights that made her red hair look wavier than it really was. In the first year of working at the market, she made friends with a couple other businesses and they formed a chorus. 

Kylo comes back into the coffeehouse and sits down with a sigh. Hux looks over at him with a head tilt. Kylo smiles nervously, “So, everything is fine. However...”

Hux leans back in his seat, “Yes?”

“Family has decided we’re driving Padme and Anakin to their new place in Taos,” Kylo holds up his hands to prevent Hux from interrupting. “We’re not cramming everyone in the Finalizer. They, um, mom said they bought us a motorhome.”

Hux feels his limbs buzz with static, “A- a motorhome? For four people? What brand? When are they expecting us to do this?”

Kylo gives him a sheepish smile, “We need to cancel our reservations and be in Alexandria tomorrow at the latest. Cornell wants to turn over Ani-Paddy's residence for the next professors as soon as possible for the summer term.”

Hux’s back breaks out into a cold sweat. He tries to focus on how ridiculous Kylo’s childhood portmanteau is but the sudden change of plans are making his fingers itch for a joint. Kylo holds his hand with a gentle squeeze, “It will be fun. Just a couple of days and that’s it.”

“But what about my van?” Hux asks with a waiver in his voice.

“Mom and Amilyn will house her on the property,” Kylo strokes Hux’s ring finger. “Checklist?”

Hux closes his eyes and whispers, “Yes, but I am upset that you neglected your phone. You’ll be in charge of trying to get our deposit back from the campgrounds.”

Kylo whispers softly, “I am sorry. I will do my best. See if there’s something decent available between us and mom’s?”

Hux chews on his tongue before answering, “Accepted for now. How’s the progress of the footage?”

Kylo looks over at his computer, “About ten minutes left?”

Hux nods after checking his watch- 2:47 pm, “Okay. Looks like we’re boondocking tonight.”

Kylo smiles softly knowing that’s Hux’s preference, “Okay, bud. I will go do my best.”

Hux watches Kylo walk back out to make calls. He sighs and starts looking at his bookmarked forums and map sites to figure out where they’re spending the night. A friendly acquaintance on one of the RV forums offers space on a field for Hux and Kylo to stay. Tractor Duke insisted it was no cost but Hux has a crisp twenty he will slip in the mailbox in the morning. Duke also asked if they could hang out a little but Hux promised to visit for longer next time.

He knows Kylo did his best to negotiate with his mother. A full 24 hours for a four hour drive was beyond reasonable in Leia’s eyes. Hux also knows how much Kylo loves his grandparents. They retired this spring and Kylo has been worrying over email drafts asking them if they’d ever be interested to do a weekend trip. Hux swallows as realization hits.

_Rey._

He opens his messaging app and writes to the group chat consisting of Kylo’s cousin, her two boyfriends, and Hux. When Hux and Kylo became steady, Kylo introduced Hux to his little cousin. At the time, she was finishing up high school in her senior year. Hux did not anticipate becoming dear friends with the young lady and then with her boy friends as they came into her life. They were undeniably family for him, especially with their meddling. He scrolls up to about six weeks back and sees the message he sent.

‘ _Ky is sulking over trying to ask A &P to spend a weekend together for this summer. Do I just sneak in and “accidentally” send the draft? _’

Rey: ‘ _OMG. NO! Shoo that devil off your shoulder, Hux!_ ’

Finn: ‘ _You could just email them with your own email address?_ ’

Hux had sent an embarrassed emoji, ‘ _Ignore my previous message._ ’

Rey: ‘ _Hahaha…. But..._ ’

The conversation ended though.

Hux switches over to the direct messaging to Rey, ‘ _You meddled didn’t you??_ ’

A minute later, he gets an angel emoji and ‘ _The motorhome looks so freaking cool!!!_ ’

‘ _That isn’t HELPING!!!_ ’

‘ _Sorry! I was just being a good granddaughter and cousin!_ ’

Hux glares at the screen as Rey spams him with angel and heart emojis. He finishes his coffee instead of responding with what’s bubbling under the surface. He sets down the mug and filters the truth into a simple statement, ‘ _Well, I’m anxious as heck about this. I don’t like traveling with more than one person._ ’

Rey replies, ‘ _Does Kylo know this?_ ’

‘ _To a certain extent._ ’

‘ _Armie… We all love you and this should break you out of your shell!_ ’

‘ _Don’t you have to want help to be helped?_ ’

‘ _Rude but understandable. g2g, line is busy today!_ ’

Hux sighs as Rey sends him a dozen car emojis. Kylo comes back inside, “Got all but 25 bucks back. Do we have a destination for tonight?”

Hux gives a small nod, “Yes. Done with your coffee?”

Kylo looks at his mug and downs the dregs. Hux takes it and buses their mugs. Kylo puts away their computers while Hux washes up. 

They meet back up outside beside the Finalizer. The eleven year old Sprinter van is Hux’s baby. He designed every square foot of her interior and exterior to her fullest potential. Her dark grey paint job was intentionally modest and unassuming while her interior was rustic. Over the years, Kylo made himself known in the design. There’s an ever changing photo collage of them and places they’ve been to on the ceiling above their bed. A second folding stool to eat at the kitchen counter. The bed was lifted to have their garage space big enough for a second foldable bike, two more battery packs, and a built in safe for Kylo’s expensive filming equipment. 

Kylo secures their laptop bags while Hux enters Tractor Duke’s address into the GPS. They have plenty of provisions. Water and gas tanks full while the gray and black water tanks are empty. Kylo leans over to kiss Hux’s nape, “I’ll drive?”

Hux shivers as the press of his love’s lips linger, “Hmm, sure.”

Kylo steps back for Hux to wiggle over to the passenger seat. They buckle in and Kylo turns on the engine. Hux adjusts the sound system to play the radio. Hux still itches for a smoke. He hates feeling uncertain, especially when he knows he caused it. 

_His stupid pride_.

They putter up 95 listening to college radio stations that turn into community stations. Kylo rests his right hand on Hux’s thigh and Hux can’t help but smile. Kylo has his faults, but he means the best. Safe in their home, Hux tugs on his seat belt and leans over to kiss Kylo’s cheek. Kylo gasps softly with wide eyes. After the car next to them merges ahead of them, he looks over to Hux with a shy smile, “I love you.”

Hux smiles, “Love you, too.”

Kylo looks back at the road, “I promise this week will be good, Hux.”

“Okay,” Hux sighs. “What’s the motorhome Padme and Anakin bought?”

“Oh, um, a Jayco Pre-something or rather?”

“What!?” Hux sits up and turns off the radio. “Kylo! A Precept is a lot of money!”

“I bet they got a used model or I’m remembering the name wrong,” Kylo shrugs. “I mean, I doubt they’d spend more than twenty-five grand on us?”

Hux laughed nervously, “Kylo! I spent seventy thousand on the Finalizer in the first two years! And that was a decade ago!”

Kylo darts his eyes over to Hux, “Babe, can you breathe with me?”

Hux realizes he’s breathing shallowly and gives a curt nod before following Kylo’s loud deep breaths. They do a couple before Hux speaks up, “Even if they made a large down payment, we can’t afford the rest of the payments. Then there’s the parts and servicing issue. I chose the Sprinter for a reason.”

Kylo was silent for a moment before muttering, “Shit, I didn’t think about that. Fuck.”

Hux felt awful watching Kylo’s expression sour. He leans to the left of his seat and rubs Kylo’s neck, “I doubt they’ll be like Han, Ky. I doubt they would give us a hundred thousand dollar debt.”

Kylo glares at the road, “They’re college professors- _retired_ college professors. I doubt they’re that dumb.”

Hux hopes so too. Or at least their minds haven’t had a rapid decline as they got older. Padme taught many ethics courses as a Policy Analysis and Management Professor. While Anakin may be notorious for his academic opinions, he advocated integrity in his field of Materials Science and Engineering. Hux closes his eyes feeling a headache form as the caffeine fades. No one is as blatant as Han.

Kylo turns the radio back on and hits the dial to find a clearer station. They fall silent listening to All Things Considered. Hux’s phone dings and he looks down to see a message from Finn in the group chat, ‘ _Hey! Heard you might be upgrading! How does it feel?_ ’

Hux sends a nervous emoji followed by a crying emoji, ‘ _I feel like it’s a trap!_ ’

Poe chimed in with, ‘ _It isn’t a trap! They’re very sweet and want to make up for the years lost doting on their grandson! Or at least that’s what they told us during last week’s phone call._ ’

Hux groans audibly as the GPS announces the exit coming up. Kylo frowns, “Okay?”

“I hope so,” Hux mutters. He taps the side of his phone thinking of a response and Finn texts, ‘ _It’s not a trap. I checked out the Precept myself. Got a good masticator and gray water system! The shower is nice but I’m not a giant like you two._ ’

Hux worries his lip. Good sewage and a _shower_? That’s luxury in his eyes. But he does feel a little more stable knowing that Finn has inspected the motorhome. Finn and Rey work at the Subaru plant in Lafayette. Rey works on the assembly line while Finn inspects parts. Although Subaru doesn’t have a motorhome line, Hux trusts Finn has done his research on how the systems should function properly. Finn is always taking continuing education.

Hux thanks Finn and admits he feels a little reassured. He sends the camping emoji to let the trio know that he and Kylo are about to be out of cell phone range for the night. Rey and Poe send simultaneous orange hearts while Finn sends a thumbs up emoji. Hux sighs and puts his phone away.

“What was that about?” Kylo asks while navigating the curvy road.

“Hm, just Rey. She knew about this whole thing already,” Hux mutters.

Kylo scoffs, “Of course she did. Probably insisted that we go through Indiana to visit her and Finn.”

“Yep,” Hux pops the p and doesn’t say anything else. Kylo presses the button to see the estimated time to their destination. He stretches a little as they hit a length of straight road. He looks over at Hux, “So, Tim recognized us because of the Finalizer.”

“Mhmm,” Hux nods for Kylo to continue after turning off the radio.

“Yeah, first video he watched was our van specs video. Then he got into my motivation videos,” Kylo speaks with a smile. Hux doesn’t feel like returning the smile, but he hums appreciatively. Kylo manages to make the ten minute interaction into a half hour ramble. Hux might get a little annoyed at times when Kylo gets repetitive but Kylo has filmed Hux do the same thing. Good thing there’s editing so the world doesn’t know this flaw.

They pull up to the property they will be spending the night at. Tractor Duke gave instruction to follow the path to a very secluded field with old black walnut trees. There’s no signs of people aside from wheel tracks. Kylo parks so they don’t get hit with walnuts. He turns to kiss Hux but he is already getting out of his seat. Kylo watches him get out of their light blue polo- baggy on Hux but leaves red indents on Kylo’s arms. Hux opens the latch to drop the shirt down to their dirty laundry hamper below their bed.

Kylo knows it is not the time to do so, but he aches to kiss Hux’s vertebrae. Up and down. He blinks back to the present as they disappear under Kylo’s faded 2011 Electric Daisy Carnival sweatshirt. He had done three days of videography and all he got was a free tent space, food vouchers, and the sweatshirt. He shakes his head. Good thing Hux came into his life.

“Ky, I’m going to vent for a bit,” Hux admits softly before leaning down to kiss Kylo. 

Kylo sighs in the kiss, “Okay. Salad?”

Hux pulls away to grab his knives and wooden target board, “Sure. Make it nice.”

Kylo chuckles, “Yes, babe. I think we still have some croutons.”

Hux looks at him with a small smile before heading outside. Kylo watches him through the window until Hux disappears. There should still be at least an hour of sunlight so Kylo doesn’t have to chase Hux down with the lamps or lecture him about knives at night. 

He finally gets up from the driver’s seat and stretches as much as he can. He slips off his sneakers and pants. Tossing the pants through the latch and frowning at the scent lingering, he makes a note to do the wash at his mom’s. He slips on his house slippers and sighs as his feet relax. A faint series of thuds can be heard from outside. Kylo hopes Hux can realize how awesome this week is going to be.

Kylo unlocks the slide out counter and pantry cupboards. He takes a couple of minutes thinking of what combination would appease his love. Hux has a bad habit of insisting on buying what he thinks they will need, never what he wants. Unless he’s stoned while they’re in a town or city. Kylo manages to sneak treats onto the Finalizer in a large protein powder jar. He grabs it and takes out the half bag of Fritos. He grabs a can each of chickpeas and corn as well. He gets the remaining ingredients from the mini fridge. 

As he is mashing the chickpeas, Hux stomps back in. Kylo swallows down his whine as he sees Hux is still in an anxious mood. Hux takes the empty cans, the soda cans from the previous night’s dinner, and the ball of twine that lives in the cabinet above their dining nook. Kylo shakes his head as Hux leaves without a word. He adds the rest of the ingredients and extra diced peppers into the hummus instead of following Hux. He rushes the rest of the meal and puts it all into their large bowl instead of their two personal bowls. Sticking two forks in, he resists the urge to take a photo for Instagram. He leaves it on the counter in order to grab their lawn rug and bug netting. He wants to enjoy an outdoor dinner with Hux while they can.

When Kylo steps outside, he frowns for a moment wondering where Hux went until he notices long legs dangling from a sturdy white oak. He sighs in relief and sets the rug down to work on hooking the bug netting onto the side of the van. He rolls out the rug before sticking the stakes into the ground to tie the netting to. He unzips the net to go get their dinner. Kylo still sees Hux’s feet kicking slowly in the air. Rest of him is obscured by leaves and shadow.

Kylo grabs the last two cans of Cheerwine and the mish mash salad. Hux has moved to a lower branch but it’s still a good height from the ground. Kylo sets their food down before heading over. He notices all dozen knives are embedded in the wooden target board. He smiles once he can see Hux’s face, “Hey, handsome. Need a hand?”

Hux ducks his head, “Yeah.”

Kylo holds his arms up. Hux carefully slides off the branch and Kylo catches him around the hips. Hux gives a breathy laugh as Kylo twirls them around before setting Hux down. He caresses Hux’s cheek, “Is there something else to the whole anxiety about this week?”

Hux’s face tells him all and he leans down slightly to kiss Hux on the lips. Hux gives a soft whine as Kylo pulls away. Kylo licks his lips, “C’mon. Let’s eat and then talk?”

Hux nods but heads over to collect his knives and things. He pauses while he nears the van, “Kylo, where’s the cushions? You know I can’t sit on the ground without one.”

Kylo sighs deeply, “Sorry, I’ll go grab them.”

Hux mutters a thank you as Kylo moves past him to grab the cushions off the bed. They finally settle down to eat leaning against the van on the cushions. Kylo opens Hux’s Cheerwine for him and Hux huffs softly, “I can do that.”

Kylo chuckles and waits for Hux to finish sipping his soda before holding a forkful of greens and loaded hummus. Hux rolls his eyes but takes the bite. Kylo stabs some spinach and corn for his bite. Hux hums softly, “It is good.”

“Thanks,” Kylo speaks with a mouthful and gets a playful slap. He grins and continues feeding Hux and himself. The second fork ignored.

By the time the bowl is set down, Hux is leaning fully on Kylo. The early summer evening was warm even past the sunset. Hux also shimmied out of his pants but threw them over their lap. Kylo watches their legs intertwine as Hux’s mouth works around silent words. Kylo rubs his back knowing that this is all part of Hux’s process.

“When we met...” Hux trails off.

Kylo nods. Seven years ago still feels like yesterday. It was Bonnaroo and Kylo fell out with the production team he was working with on the last day. They left him behind, accusing that he needed to face the consequences of being late to film sets. He argued that they weren’t on his call sheet. It was the lowest moment in his career. He could’ve tried to talk to one of the roadies taking down the stages, but they were giving him a wide berth. 

So he went around the campgrounds with his equipment cases hoping to get a ride to Nashville. Hardly anyone was there except for some intoxicated college girls, families with tired preteens, and Hux. Kylo first saw him bent over the hood. Although Kylo’s experience working on vans was soiled with the emotional burden of Han, he could still remember the basics. Thinking he was clever, he went over to Hux.

“Yeah, you were so cute working on the Finalizer,” Kylo reminisces how beautiful Hux looked with shaggy hair and red faced from crying.

“Well, I hadn’t been alone that weekend,” Hux mumbles.

Kylo sits up a bit more to hold Hux closer, “Oh?”

“Yeah, I was actually in a relationship about an hour before you arrived,” Hux spoke. Kylo gave a soft “oh, no” but didn’t interrupt further. Hux gives a hollow laugh, “Yes, it’s true. I was trying to make it work with this guy and he wanted to bring his friends to Bonnaroo that year. I had my van and he thought it made sense for all of us to cram in and go. I was nervous the whole time. Couldn’t relax. Knew something was going to happen.”

Kylo sighed, “Then Finalizer broke down?”

Hux sniffles and nods, “Yeah. It was hot that day and I didn’t prioritize replacing parts correctly. Ex’s friends complained so ex fucking lost it. They grabbed one of the last shuttles to town. Never heard from them again.”

Kylo kisses Hux’s forehead, “Babe, love… Never, ever going to leave you. You do know that?”

“But what if-”

“We’ve spent time with Ani-Paddy before. They aren’t strangers. Mom said they got Rey and Finn to inspect the motorhome when they visited like a month ago,” Kylo spoke pleadingly. “You’re in safe hands. If something does go wrong, we’ll get through it together-as a family.”

Hux breathes in a deep shaky breath before letting out with a nod, “Yes, okay. But… what about...”

Kylo frowns for a moment as Hux grabs his left hand. He feels his face heats up when Hux squeezes his ring finger. Shit. There’s that whole can of worms. Kylo studies Hux’s guilty expression and hopes he is saying the right thing, “When you’re ready, my love.”

Hux snorts, “Yeah, when is the right time to say, ‘Hey, we’ve been married for like three years.’”

Kylo groans, “Ugh, you’re right.”

Hux sighs, “I’m sorry I got you into this. I’m such a coward.”

Kylo shakes his head and pulls Hux into a tender kiss, “No, you’re so brave, smart, and smell so good.”

Hux gives a little meep as Kylo pulls him onto his lap. Only Kylo’s boxers and Hux’s briefs kept the sensations lessened. Kylo nuzzles Hux’s neck and Hux blushes deeply, “Ky… we’re on private property.”

“Mmm, when has that ever stopped us?” Kylo rumbles and squeezes Hux’s ass suggestively.

Hux gives a nearly silent moan and wiggles to move the empty soda cans and bowl out of the way. Kylo growls as Hux lays down on the rug with his legs around Kylo. Kylo knows they still have a bit more to talk about. He takes a deep breath before getting on top of Hux. He lets Hux kiss him for a few before whispering with all of his sincerity, “I will never, ever leave you. But I also want my family to be your family.”

“So do I,” Hux whines and tilts his head away, “But I don’t know how.”

Kylo sighs, aching to cradle Hux’s heart. Instead he slides his hand under the sweatshirt and presses his palm against the flutter. Stroking with his thumb, he looks into Hux’s eyes, “Please trust this is the next step.”

“But my van...” Hux’s lips tremble. “I can’t give her up.”

Kylo nods, “I understand-”

“Do you? Do you really?” Hux hisses defensively.

Kylo frowns, checking if he does. He gives a slow nod, “She’s been your home. You built her from bare bones.”

“Exactly. So how can I accept something just-” Hux flails his arms. “Handed to me?!”

Kylo wipes away the stray tear, “You accepted my sorry ass.”

Hux huffs and wraps his arms around Kylo, “You saved me. There’s a difference.”

Kylo shakes his head but knows they made some progress. No point in bickering right now. His hand stretches so his pinky and thumb rub Hux’s nipples. Hux’s eyelids flutter and he bites his lower lip. Kylo continues until Hux wriggles and covers his chest. They laugh together and enjoy the faint star light illuminating their faces. Hux tilts his head, “Let’s clean up and get this a little more comfortable for...”

Kylo’s hips thrust on reflex as Hux squeezes his shaft. It hardens to nearly a semi with Hux’s foxy grin. “Why can’t we just fool around right now?”

Hux tuts softly, “We don’t want to show up to Leia’s smelling gross now do we?”

That works better than ice to Kylo’s balls. He gets up quickly and Hux laughs at Kylo bracing himself against the van due to his head spinning. In the van, Kylo washes the bowl and forks while Hux grabs their intimacy kit and blankets. 

It took a couple of months on the road for Kylo to understand appreciate Hux’s methods for sex. He smiles seeing the little love nest Hux has made. He gets back into the netting and zips it up. A mouth latches on Kylo’s ear from behind and he moans softly as Hux pulls him closer. Hands slip into his boxers and slide on a condom. He shivers turning around to get fully into the nest and pull the top blanket over his back. Hux doesn’t have his briefs on and Kylo shucks off his boxers. Hux’s nimble fingers are covered in lube and take their lengths in hand. Kylo nearly collapses on him.

They haven’t done much for a week aside from a gas station blow job. And it was Hux receiving. Kylo rolls his hips in his preferred rhythm. Hux loosens his hold arching his hips. Kylo moans and lets his thoughts flow. It’s just one sentence in variations but he can’t stop saying it, “I love you. Love you so much. Adore you.”

Hux moans scrambling for Kylo’s left hand. Kylo groans as Hux sucks on his ring finger, “That’s right. I know. Love you, Hux.”

Hux looks at him with wide eyes and whimpers against Kylo’s fingers, “Love you, too. Hu-hu-hu...”

Kylo thrusts harder, “Say it, love. Please. I need your love so much, my husband. Sweet husband.”

Hux gasps and cries. Kylo coos softly, “It’s true. I’m madly, deeply in love with you.”

Hux shifts so he can stroke their lengths. His awe shifts to a pouty determination. Kylo arches his back grunting as his balls tighten. Hux speaks with deep lust in his native accent, “You’re my husband. Mine.”

“Yes! Your husband!” Kylo grinds down and kisses Hux with sharp nips. “Your’s.”

Hux grunts squeezing them through his orgasm. Kylo whines and sniffs Hux’s neck trying to get over the edge. Hux tilts his neck and moans, “Please, husband. Come for me!”

It is the push Kylo needed and he spills into the condom that’s mostly still on his cock. Hux clenches his fingers around him with each spurt. They both pant against each other’s necks. The blanket fully covers them by now. Hux sighs and pushes it past Kylo’s neck. Kylo hums enjoying the cool, fresh night air hits his sweaty skin. Hux yawns openly against Kylo’s face. Kylo chuckles, “Gross.”

“Thought you love everything I am and do,” Hux says without any bite. He tilts his neck so he can kiss Kylo’s nose. “One more minute?”

Kylo nods, “Always want another minute with you, hubby.”

Hux sighs contentedly, “Same with you. Sorry for not handling all of this well.”

Kylo makes a soft noise of concern, “Rosebud, you are doing stellar. This is potentially really big. Know that I’m seeing it as a week-long road trip with my grandparents and my love.”

Hux blushes, “Okay. I’ll do my best to think of it like that.” 

Kylo grins widely, “Fantastic!”

Hux snorts, “Wow, I was so dumb.”

Kylo sits up to take off their condoms and clean up, “No, you had some shitty stuff happen and you don’t want to happen again. I get it.”

He yelps as Hux sits up and hugs him tightly. A cold wind breaks them apart and they quickly pack up and head into the van. They take turns in their little bathroom. It consists of putting the target board up to divide the van in half and then moving two boxes onto the bed to reveal the tiny basin/toilet combo. Kylo took a few weeks getting used to having to wash his hands in order to have enough water to flush. Not to mention having to clean the toilet regularly. He brushes his teeth and smiles at the mirror. They got through today.

Kylo changes into gym shorts and moves the boxes back into their places since he was the last getting ready. He moves the wood board to its storage spot and Hux looks up from his phone with a deep blush. Kylo tilts his head, “What’s up?”

“Oh, Rey being cheeky,” Hux mumbles.

“Hmm,” Kylo chuckles. He leans down and kisses the top of Hux’s head. “Finalizer ready to go to sleep?”

Hux nods. Even though they’re in a safe area, Kylo understands Hux needs to secure the van before they go to sleep. Kylo gently takes his hand and leads them onto the bed. Hux curls up against Kylo as he holds the covers open. Hux looks and feels good in one of Kylo’s old high school gym shirts and varsity basketball shorts. Hux deflates as Kylo rubs his lower back, “Mmm, good night, Kylo.”

“Good night, my husband,” Kylo whispers and smiles at how Hux nuzzles his bare chest with a whine.


	2. Sunday June 17th, 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emporia, VA to Alexandria, VA
> 
> Hux and Kylo get to Leia's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Hux and Amilyn smoke some joints together. Hux is medicating while Amilyn is chilling and keeping an eye on him.

Hux is many things but a morning person. His cold feet are what rouse him from his slumber fifteen minutes before his alarm clock. Some mornings it’s his cold ears or hands. Kylo is somewhere else so Hux can sprawl on their queen size bed and tuck his feet in between the blankets and the warm spot from his body heat. Hux twists his spine with a grunt for each direction. He curses under his breath as his legs seize as he attempts to sit up. If it wasn’t for his full bladder, he would’ve collapsed back on the bed and waited out the cramps. Instead he’s hot stepping to their bathroom. As he relieves himself, he looks over the room divider to see Kylo busy on his laptop with headphones on. 

“Thank you, Ky,” Hux speaks loudly after flushing.

“No problem, hubby wubby,” Kylo looks up with a smile. He’s wearing one of the workout t-shirts that Leia bought him for his twenty sixth birthday.

Hux makes a face at the silly nickname but smiles as he continues his morning routine of rubbing creams into joints and muscles. He puts everything away and grabs his yoga mat. As he unrolls the narrow mat on their little bit of floor space, he’s handed his travel mug of coffee. He greedily takes a sip. The heat and sugar perk him up, “Oh, you’re on fire.”

Kylo gives his flirty smile while watching him, “So are you giving me a little show.”

Hux bites his lip feeling the heat travel south. He sets the mug down and gets into mountain pose, “You have a deadline and we need to be on the road by nine.”

Kylo leans over to kiss the sliver of bare skin as Hux brings up his arms over his head. Hux whacks at his head playfully, “Focus! Let me get limber enough to make it enjoyable.”

Wide eyed and nodding with a raspy, lusty groan, Kylo focuses on his video editing while Hux focuses on his yoga flow. There’s moderations to handle the narrow space but it does the trick. His back and hips release their tension enough for him to take on the day. He grabs a protein bar and lets Kylo pull him onto his lap. It’s awkward and would’ve been impossible without the thirty minutes of yoga. They kiss for a minute before Hux pulls away, “I’m guessing this means you’re ready to publish?”

Kylo nods against Hux’s neck, “Yeah. Want to watch it?”

Hux kisses his cheek, “Of course.”

Hux moves over to the other seating for their table nook as Kylo loads up the video file. Hux sips his coffee as he watches the dashcam and boat footage leading to Maz’ remote bayou bar and grill. Her voiceover recounts who has found her place. Hux can’t help the smile as Maz jokes about being a mirage-undocumentable. That Kylo will end up with only a blank camera roll.

The next twelve minutes are edited simply like Kylo had said they would be. Hardly any cuts needed. Maz is a sharp and direct talker when sharing her stories. Hux wants to return to her place whenever they can but the video will do to keep the memories fresh.

“Very good. It’s fit to publish,” Hux whispers after the video ends. 

Kylo sighs in relief before nodding, “Good, good.”

Hux holds his hand gently, “Want to head out early so we can upload at your mom’s place?”

Kylo gives a guilty smile, “Yeah.”

Hux gives a little chuckle back, “Okay. I’ll go change. Remove the blocks and I’ll drive today?”

Kylo tilts his head, “Y’know, I can drive if you need to-”

Hux cuts him off, “No, I shouldn’t medicate for something like this. Plus I won’t get to drive the Finalizer for a while, right?”

Kylo nods, “Okay. But babe, microdosing to prevent spikes.”

Hux sighs, “I’ll probably smoke a bit with Amilyn tonight.”

Kylo smiles, “Great. I’ll go grab the blocks then.”

Hux watches him head outside to get the van ready to drive away. He quickly throws on a lightweight gray sweater that still smells like violet perfume from the previous owner, dark gray jeans, and his slip on driving sneakers. Hux does two circuits around the van making sure everything is securely locked away. He can’t afford a melt down this week.

He settles into the driver seat and adjusts it to his comfort as Kylo comes back in. Kylo kisses him deeply with a lewd push of his tongue. Hux pants with an open mouth as Kylo pulls away wiping his own mouth, “Sorry, just excited to go on this trip with you.”

Hux nods dumbly before buckling his seat belt. Kylo looks around and grabs Hux’s travel mug from the counter. Hux huffs as Kylo gives him a look while putting the mug in its holder on the center console. No words exchanged, Kylo grabs a water bottle for himself from the overhead storage. Hux drums his fingers on the steering wheel as Kylo settles into the passenger seat.

“Okay,” Kylo grunts while grabbing their CD binder. “I have something in mind.”

Hux turns on the engine and waits until Kylo changes CDs before navigating out of the field. Hux sighs as The xx’s Intro starts playing on their debut album. It is an album that neither could tire of while on the road. Hux mutters a soft thank you and Kylo leans over to squeeze his knee.

It takes them a minute to track down Tractor Duke’s mailbox to put the envelope with the twenty and a thank you note. Hux got back into the van with a sigh, “Okay, text your mom we’re on our way.”

Kylo huffs an agreement while wiggling in his seat to get his phone from his shorts pocket. While Hux tries to dress to impress Leia, Kylo tends to look as vagabond as possible around his mom. Kylo practically preens as his mother fusses over him.

They hear Leia’s text chime a few seconds after Kylo sent the message. They chuckled as Hux pulled onto the main road. Hux turns up the volume and Kylo works on his talking points for his Patreon video.

* * *

“Ugh, I’m starving,” Kylo groans as he rubs his middle. They just passed the security gate of the community Leia and Amilyn live in and Kylo had stared at the security guard’s sandwich with envy. Barely looking away from it while he pulled out his ID.

Hux hears the cavernous gurgles and can’t help commenting, “We could’ve grabbed something earlier.”

“We’re almost there anyways. And I texted mom that I want waffles,” Kylo turned to look at Hux, “And decaf cappuccinos.”

Hux blushes at Kylo’s thoughtfulness and mumbles a thank you as he navigates the van down the sloping drive to the house. He still feels uncomfortable being in the presence of such a large house. It was over seven thousand feet and it feels like it no matter how Leia and Amilyn decorate it with homey decor and soft pastel paints. He sighs as he puts the van into park on the side of the three car garage. 

Hux can’t wallow for long as Leia runs out of the front door, down the porch steps, and over to the van. Kylo gets out of the van to meet her on the gravel path, “Mom! I need to film a video! Go back inside!”

“That’s nice, dear. Give me a hug and your laundry.” Leia stands on her toes to hug her son. Kylo bends down and picks her up a little in the hug. She gives him a once over with pursed lips after he sets her down, “Hm, at least you aren’t indecent. You’re going to film a video wearing this?”

Kylo pouts, “You bought this shirt, mom. Could you go back inside? I’ll get stage fright.”

“Laundry is your toll,” Leia pats his side before turning to Hux unlocking the back doors of the van, “Armie, boy. How was the drive?”

Hux smiles over his shoulder before pulling out the dirty hamper, “Um, pretty good for a Sunday morning, Leia.”

“Hmm, good to hear,” Leia studies him. “How are you feeling about this week? Kylo was concerned that you weren’t going to like the motorhome, let alone the change of plans.”

“Mom!” Kylo calls out while he grabs his camera gear from the other side of their garage space.

Hux shrugs in defense tugging the laundry bag out of the plastic bin, “Not really.”

Leia sighs knowingly and takes the bag, “You didn’t like it?”

Hux gives her a guilty smile. She holds her hand up, “I get it-well, mostly. I got the right side of the garage cleaned up for the Finalizer. So she’ll be safe from the elements.”

Hux sighs before nodding, “Thank you. Do you know what the payments are like for the motorhome?”

Leia shakes her head before heading towards the house. Hux hears her mutter, “You don’t pay for gifts given to you.”

Hux notices his lack of breath and goes over to the driver’s side and grabs his day bag, glad for its contents. He slings it over his shoulder and walks over to Kylo. He’s setting up the camera and mic on the other side of the van.

“Vlog style?” Hux asks.

“Yeah. Give me a moment and then clap for me?” Kylo asks.

Hux nods. He checks his phone and sees a few messages from Rey and Finn. He even sees an email from Padme with the subject line: Where to Park on Campus.

“Okay, five, four, three, two,” Kylo counts and Hux claps loudly before heading into the house quietly.

“Hello, Hux! Leia and I made a small spread over on the island. Your cappuccino is the yellow saucer. Kylo filming something for the channel?” Amilyn asks while sitting at the breakfast nook. 

Hux nods, setting down his bag on the bench facing Amilyn, “For his Patreon. Early Monday morning in Australia already.”

Amilyn looks at the bag and then Hux as he serves himself a plate of waffles, sausage, and fruit, “Yes, that is true.”

Hux sets his plate and coffee down, “He is premiering his latest video today so we won’t have anything on the docket.”

“That should be good?” Amilyn runs her fingers against the condensation of her glass of cold orange juice.

Hux shrugs as he chews his first bite. Amilyn smiles reading him accurately as usual. She changes the subject and talks about life on the hill. Leia is the Assistant Attorney General for Administration of the DOJ while Amilyn has a more laid back position of a Strategic Corporate Researcher for the American Federation of Labor and Congress of Industrial Organizations. Hux still doesn’t have a solid grasp on what they do but they blessedly talk nothing technical. 

Leia comes over from the laundry and utility rooms with a deep interrupting sigh, “How do you two cram so many clothes into that bag?”

Hux blushes, “I’m sorry, ma’am.”

Leia tuts under her breath and leans over him to kiss him on his head, “Fret not, I got it all in the washer. Kaydel should be here in about three hours with your last batch of dry cleaning.”

“Oh! You didn’t need to do that!” Hux sits up straighter but ducks his head under Leia’s stern look. “Thank you, though.”

“You’re welcome. Kylo still going at it?” Leia nods towards the direction of the van while going to the fridge to pour herself a glass of orange juice.

“Yes, he is,” Hux replies. “It’s a wonder since he complained about being hungry on the way up here.”

“Should’ve gotten something on the way up,” Leia and Amilyn spoke under their breath.

“That’s what I said,” Hux shook his head before finishing up his cappuccino.

“Well, do you have any deadlines to meet?” Leia asks while taking Amilyn’s hand into her’s. Their matching wedding bands clink.

“Just a little bit. Oh! Padme emailed me with parking instructions for the Finalizer.”

“Oh, good,” Leia sighs as Amilyn rubs her neck with her other hand.

The front door opens with a chime and Kylo beelined to the now cold food and drink. He started eating at the island. Leia made a soft noise of disgust but knew to wait for Kylo to come back to himself on his own terms.

“Well, when you’re ready, Hux, I’d like to hang out on the lawn with you,” Amilyn speaks their code calmly. “Got some brownies and a good book I think you’ll like.”

Hux smiles, “Cool. Thank you.”

“Whew! Busy day, already!” Kylo comes over to sit next to Hux. “Thank you for the food.”

“You’re welcome,” Leia nods. “Can I spend the day with you or do you have more work to do?”

Kylo smiles, “Just have to upload and then premier my video. It’s twelve minutes long.”

Leia’s eyes light up, “Oh! Good to hear! You got that done quickly.”

Kylo’s shoulders curl in as they always do when he has to talk about his creative process behind the camera. Hux places his hand on his knee and speaks for him, “He had a very good subject this time around. Her story is great.”

Leia smiles back, “I can’t wait to watch it!”

Her phone chimes and she sighs, “Darn, looks like I have to settle some things. We’ll reconvene for a late lunch? 3 pm?”

“Yes, thank you, mom,” Kylo gets up to hug her. If he hadn’t, she would’ve pointedly stared at him until he did so. Hux’s mum is the same.

Hux sends his few versions of the copy for the client in the following hour and records the time spent working. He gets up and stretches. The armchairs in the sunroom don’t support his back at all. He texts Amilyn that he’s ready to hang out on the back lawn. She gets back to him quickly that she’s already there. He grabs his day bag from the breakfast nook before he heads out. She’s on a lounge chair in the shade. She changed from a soft pink maxi dress to a white tank top and light blue denim shorts. She nods at his legs, “Good weather to dip our toes in the pool?”

He shrugs, “Okay. Though I think I’m going to stick to my joints, if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all,” Amilyn smiles and tucks the pot brownie back into its tupperware container. She pulls out a joint of her own from her shorts. They walk over to the shady part of the pool and Hux kicks his shoes and socks off. Hiking up his pants, he asks, “Do you think this is a good idea?”

Amilyn laughs as she unbuckles her strapped sandals, “Sorry for laughing. You must’ve had a bad experience before with this kind of thing?”

Hux sighs as he dips his toes into the cool water, “Yes.”

She looks at him for a moment before opening up the tube to shake out her joint, “Sucks.”

He nods and pulls out his joint box, “Yeah...”

They light up and take a couple of drags from their joints quietly aside from the random cough. Hux sighs at the feel of the water brushing against his skin. He gasps as bickering comes from the open windows of the den leading to the pool. He squints and can see Kylo and Leia jabbing the air at a pile of envelopes.

“Kylo got some mail from Han’s creditors down in Bolivia,” Amilyn sighs.

“Shit,” Hux mutters.

“Yeah, Leia already settled it. You know how she is,” Amilyn takes another hit that leads to a small coughing fit.

Hux nods. He wants to go inside and soothe Kylo. But he is too anxious to get up. He watches Leia take Kylo away from Hux’s view. Faint muffles of “I’ve got a blow torch in the garage, Kylo” travel over and Hux bursts into giggles. Amilyn joins in with a holler, “Ah! I love her!”

Hux leans back as his body gets lighter, “Tell me about that book?”

  
  


* * *

  
  


6:50 pm rolls by and the four are gathered around the large coffee table of the den room. Amilyn thawed and reheated a macaroni casserole for dinner that they’re eating as Kylo and Leia bicker about getting the premier casted on the TV. Hux is leaning against Kylo completely chilled out from his afternoon bake sesh. Once Kylo’s Youtube page is on the TV, he leans over to kiss Hux’s cheek. Hux smiles, “You did it.”

“Well-”

Hux hushes him with a finger on his lips, “You did.”

Leia moves to the other L shaped sectional wearing her reading glasses and iPad in hand. Amilyn is still on the floor but moves so she’s resting her back against Leia’s shins. 

“There’s already comments! I’m not the first!” Leia huffs as she taps her comment about being proud of her son.

Hux giggles while Kylo mutters under his breath. Seven pm rolls by and Kylo’s intro music plays. Leia takes off her glasses to watch the big screen version. She comments aloud throughout and Kylo responds with shushes. He’s trying to stay focused on the chat. Though his moderators are doing fine work.

The video ends and people are cheering for Maz’s. Kylo sighs deeply and leans back against the couch. Hux kisses his cheek with a proud smile, “See? It worked.”

Kylo sighs again and mouths against Hux’s ear, “Love you, husband.”

Hux shivers and playfully slaps Kylo’s chest, “Save it for the bedroom.”

“Ugh, please do,” Leia interrupts. “Now, tell me about that drawbridge at the beginning.”

They spend a couple of hours chatting about the filming of the video. Hux talks to Rey, Finn, and Poe about the video too. As ten pm rolls by, they all retire to their respective bedrooms. Hux has tried for years, but he never could sleep in even the smallest bedroom of the house. Kylo walks with him to the van after they shower and shave. Kylo tucks him in with slow, deep kisses. He waits for the sounds of Kylo locking the van door before he curls up holding Kylo’s pillow to his chest.

Maybe tomorrow will be okay?


	3. Monday, June 18th, 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandria, VA to Ithaca, NY to Kenisee Lake Campgrounds in Jefferson, OH
> 
> First very long day of the road trip!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the [Precept](https://www.northtrailrv.com/inventory/jayco/precept/mhg/stocknumber/12159#image-11) that I based the one in the story on.
> 
> CW: Medical Marjiuana use. Anakin, Padme, and Hux coax Kylo into imbibing to help his cramps from driving the Precept for the first time.

Hux wakes up with a jolted gasp as Kylo unlocks the van. Kylo comes over with a travel mug that isn’t theirs. It must be one of Amilyn’s with a worn AFL-CIO union logo on the side. Hux grumbles taking the mug.

Kylo sits next to him and rubs his back, “Sorry about the rushed wake up. Mom wants to leave as early as possible.”

“Hnng,” Hux whimpers as Kylo pops his neck. “What time is it?” 

“5:15 am,” Kylo sighs.

“Fecking disgustin’,” Hux’s accent comes out in full force. “How’s you functioning?”

Kylo chuckles, “Took a triple shot of espresso. I’m gonna crash at eleven am. You’ve been warned.”

Hux snorts, “A “benefits outweigh the costs” type of situation?”

“Oh, yeah. We aren’t leaving until Kaydel comes over with the breakfast sandwiches at least.”

“Small blessings,” Hux grunts as Kylo kneads his lower back with his knuckles. “Okay if I go freshen up in the house?”

“Yeah, I’ll make sure what we need for the week is easy to grab. Padme sent me an email with the campground reservation she got for tonight.”

“Oh?” Hux stretched as he stood up.

Kylo caressed his sides with a loving smile, “Yeah, Kenisee Lake in Ohio. About five hours with traffic. Mom and Amilyn want to drive us to Cornell so we can get the hang of the motorhome in the afternoon.”

Hux feels nervous excitement, a good kind for once. He gives a little nod while grabbing his jacket, “Okay. Sounds like a plan.”

Kylo grins, “Awesome. Love you, hubby.”

Hux blushes, “Love you, too.”

* * *

Leia and Amilyn took turns every ninety minutes like clockwork up through Maryland, Pennsylvania, and New York state. Kylo his crash at eleven am as predicted. He pouted and whined as he tried to nap in the cramped seating. Leia yelled at him to go nap on the bed. He shuffled back and was snoring a minute later. Hux hid his laughter behind his hand but a few minutes later, he was drooling on the table in slumber.

Leia looks over her shoulder in the passenger seat at her sleeping son-in-law and son. She shakes her head fondly. Amilyn looks over at her with a knowing smile. They’re making good time going up northern Pennsylvania and Leia has texted her mother their new ETA.

“You know, I kinda understand the attraction of this,” Amilyn speaks softly.

Leia snorts, “Really? A couple of hours ago I thought you were going to ram us into that jerk-off Ranger.”

Amilyn laughs, “Kinda was my wording, madam. Maybe weekend ventures?”

“Hm,” Leia leans back in her seat watching more and more greenery passes by. She hides her smirk, “I’m still partial to my plane charters.”

Amilyn scoffs, “Oh, I’m sure you are, Princess.”

Leia bats her eyelashes, “I work hard.”

Amilyn knows it’s true and would never deny it. She responds by blowing a kiss to her wife.

* * *

Kylo wakes up and looks out of the window. He sits up with a grin recognizing the scenery. He carefully walks over to the nook and kisses Hux. Hux smiles briefly before going back to writing on his phone. Kylo leans over to look at his moms, “How soon?”

“About fifteen minutes, pookie,” Leia replies from the passenger seat. “They asked if you two want to take a walk before driving the motorhome.”

Kylo shrugged and looked over at Hux, “What did you say?”

“Wanted your thoughts,” Hux admits softly.

Kylo caresses his hand, “Oh, uh, I think a small walk while you and Amilyn catch up with Ani-Paddy?”

Leia gave a nod, “Alright, I’ll let them know.”

Kylo rolls his eyes. He can tell they’re entering the campus already. It was only five minutes until they saw his grandparents in person to tell them their plans. But his mother was always by the book when she saw fit.

Kylo’s legs were jittering with excitement as they pulled up to the lot Padme told them to go to. He turns his head looking for signs of the motorhome. When he sees it, he falls in love. He looks over to see Hux’s reaction and can tell Hux is attracted to the motorhome too. But anxiety takes over Hux’s face. Kylo holds his hand and squeezes around his ring finger. Hux looks up at him with a nervous smile. Kylo whispers, “It’s going to be okay. I know it.”

Amilyn puts the Finalizer into park with a deep sigh. Leia gets out of the van first and strolls up to her mother. Kylo follows after her and hugs the two women tightly, “Grandma Padme!”

The petite woman still has her hair dyed dark and her smile lines only really show her age of 72. Kylo hasn’t seen her in years- three whole years to be exact. He felt guilty as she cups his cheek. Tears start to pour from his eyes.

“Oh, don’t cry, child,” Padme coos. “You’ve been living a wonderful life. It’s been great watching your videos. Right, Anakin?”

“Mhmm,” Anakin steps off the Precept motorhome and comes over to pull Kylo into a hug. He has grey on his sides and crows feet. “Good video last night. We want to hear all about it later. Now, where’s that gingersnap of yours?”

Hux is practically dragged by Amilyn. She smiles, “He’s just nervous. Didn’t think it would be this big.”

Anakin laughs, “That’s what she said!”

Padme rolls her eyes biting her cheek, “Oh, don’t mind him, Hux, darling. I’ve missed you! Come here!”

Hux stumbles over to her embrace and bends down to accept it. Kylo smiles, feeling the second hand comfort as Hux’s body language relaxes. Hux pulls away and looks at the exterior of dark gray with red and cream swooshes. Anakin and Padme had opened up some of the storage compartments underneath.

“C’mon, boys. Let me give you a tour of the bus,” Anakin signals them to follow.

“Oh, we’re coming with!” Leia takes Amilyn’s hand.

Kylo holds Hux’s hand as well while his grandfather shows them the outdoor features. Hux muffles an incredulous scoff when Anakin points out the exterior TV panel. Though he does compliment the awning design. Kylo loves how much storage space they have and the fact that his grandparents already packed up a ladder for the motorhome.

Anakin beckons them into the motorhome. Bright spotlight LEDs turned on to show a modern decor scheme of dark brown cabinets, gray walls and light brown upholstery. The floor and counters a faux marble. “Okay, it’s a bit tight since we don’t have the slide outs extended. But the dining nook, the kitchen and chairs, and bedroom slide out-”

Leia’s phone rings and she sighs excusing herself. Anakin chuckles, “I think that was a world record. Anyway, here’s the bunk that Padme and I will sleep in.”

Hux has been gripping Kylo’s hand tightly since they got into the motorhome. Kylo’s fingers are tingling and he kisses Hux’s cheek, “You like it, right?”

Hux blushes as he notices Anakin looking at him, “Yes, I do. It’s… quite a lot to take in. I mean, there’s a whole fridge? An oven?”

“Fridge with vanilla ice cream in the freezer! I installed the washer dryer with my buddy, too. There’s a shower in the bathroom,” Anakin smiled. “Come check out your bedroom. It’s really cool.”

Hux lets out a nervous laugh as Anakin gestures for him to go ahead down the little but not cramping hallway. He looks into the room and gasps. The bed is massive. The ceiling is tall. In fact, he hasn’t had to duck his head down at all since he stepped inside. Kylo hugs him from behind, “This is so amazing, Grandpa. Thank you so much.”

Anakin grins, “Of course, took us a while to get her going. But we knew we had to get her for you when we first saw her at the dealership.”

Hux blushes, “Really?”

Anakin nods, “Yes. I’ll tell you more later. Let’s load her up with your stuff and hit the road! Clock is ticking!”

Kylo shakes his head with a smile. Amilyn grins at them before leaving as well. Kylo looks at Hux, “How are you feeling about this?”

“I-I’m okay? I think? I’m not panicking. So there’s that,” Hux assesses with a weak smile.

* * *

Padme’s shins are screaming but the happiness of seeing her grandson and his partner was worth the hours of moving. Anakin rubs her shoulder as they watch the four others move Kylo’s and Hux’s things into the Precept. She admires their organized bins. The credit must be to Hux. She can recognize a Kylo pile from afar. Though with Hux and their new large wardrobe, there’s no excuses for Kylo to revert to his slovenly teen ways.

Anakin comes up to her and sighs, “I just dropped off our keys at the housing office. We’re free.”

Padme sighs as well and tilts her head against his torso, “I’m too sore to celebrate.”

“We’ve got decades to do so,” Anakin whispers before kissing her bun. “Hux handling the new digs?”

“Only mild panicking. Kylo is handling him well,” Padme whispers.

“Good,” Anakin’s shoulders relax. He calls out, “How’s the moving going? Need any help?”

“We just have three more boxes to go!” Leia yells at him. “The boys live light!”

“I doubt we could pack for a vacation this light!” Amilyn jokes and giggles as Leia mutters something under her breath.

“We have what matters!” Kylo shakes his head while securing one of the lower storage compartments. 

“Though it looks a bit sparse inside. You could get some nice throw pillows?” Leia asks while handing the bin to Hux.

“They’d go flying around when we drive,” Hux shakes his head passing by them to put the bin in the bedroom.

“There’s enough storage for you to store them above the recliners. You could even put them on the bed above the cockpit,” Leia insists.

“Mom, your love for pillows is unnerving,” Kylo lightly teases.

“They’ve got a lot of practical applications! You should be at the age where you need pillows!”

“I’ve got Hux!”

“Oh, dear,” Leia sighs, shaking her head. It is a good thing Hux is in the bedroom when Kylo said that.

A few minutes later, Hux comes out of the Precept with a reddening face and wet eyes, “I think that’s everything.”

“Yes, it looks like it,” Kylo pulls him into a hug. The other four quietly watch Hux cry against Kylo’s chest. Kylo rubs his back, “Want to say goodbye for now?”

Hux gives a little nod and walks over to the Finalizer. He gives her hood a gentle pat before giving her an awkward hug. It is unseen by all but Kylo. His grandparents are wishing his mom and stepmom safe travels back to Alexandria. Leia and Amilyn promise to visit once Anakin and Padme settle in Taos.

Hux comes over still sniffling, “I’m sorry for being a mess. I think Kylo should drive.”

“I thought that was the plan,” Anakin hands Kylo the keys to the Precept.

“Well, please do a couple of test spins before you get on the road,” Leia pats Kylo’s arm. “We’ll go get the Finalizer out of the way. Goodbye!”

“Bye!” The four wave at Amilyn and Leia before getting into the Precept.

“Remember your tour bus days?” Anakin asks Kylo.

“A bit. But what have you noticed about this puppy?” 

Padme grabs the deli sandwiches and sparkling waters from the fridge and Hux sits at the passenger seat. He partially listens to Anakin’s run down while catching up on the GC with Rey, Finn, and Poe. They were mostly asking what Kylo and he wanted to do while in Lafayette. Poe offered to take them flying. Hux promises to ask Anakin and Padme if they feel up to joining. He really hopes so. Kylo doesn’t know about Poe’s relationship with Finn and Rey. If they don’t get along well, it will be good to have the grandparents as buffers. Or Kylo could spend the time working at the apartment if it comes to it. Hux really wants to fly.

“Turkey club, right?” Padme hands Hux a wrapped sandwich with a scrawl that he can’t decipher in sharpie and a mandarin sparkling water. He accepts it with a soft thank you. She gives him a nod and sets Kylo’s roast beef and lemon sparkling water on the little cockpit table. Kylo thanks her before asking Anakin a question.

Hux checks his emails and accepts a small gig. He sends out the contract and Anakin announces Kylo is ready to drive around the parking lot. Hux looks over to where the Finalizer was parked. She’s gone. He lets the tears well up and blur his vision. He dabbed his eyes with a napkin.

It takes Kylo two laps around the parking lot to get a sense of spatial perception. He adjusts the mirrors and does another lap to make sure. Anakin buckles in next to Padme and gives Kylo the go ahead to head out of the parking lot. Kylo sets the radio to a local top 40 channel and gets them on their way to Ohio. 

Hux is acutely aware of how big the motorhome is as they retrace their steps on NY-13. Kylo handles the merging traffic with ease while Hux instinctively presses his feet down. Kylo gets comfortable enough to eat his sandwich and coast along I-86. He finishes and smiles at Hux, “I think I’ve gotten the hang of this!”

He leans over to kiss Hux’s cheek when it’s safe to do so. Hux blushes and nervously looks over at Padme and Anakin. They’re smiling at him from their books. Padme is reading what looks like a romantic thriller while Anakin has a large book on theosophy. He feels the unspoken permission to relax and reaches over to rub Kylo’s neck for a few. He gets a notification of the client getting back to him about the contract. He submits the first draft of the job by the time they get to Kenisee Lake Campgrounds.

They made decent time getting to the campgrounds around 5:30 pm. Kylo is grumbling under his breath as he navigates the Precept to it’s designated spot. Hux knows this means a nap is needed soon. 

Padme is also noticing the signs of Anakin needing to nap. The deciphering of Blavatsky always works him up into a tizzy. She places her bookmark between the pages of the heroine calling her boss’s bluff. Setting her book down catches Anakin’s attention. He looks out the window with a deep sigh, “Need help leveling the Precept for the night, Kylo?”

“I refer to this meter?” Kylo points at the yellow gadget to his left. 

“Yep. We installed the pads last month so they should be good,” Anakin leans back against the booth seat. He turns to Padme, “Damn, they’re taking to this like fish in water.”

“Of course they would,” Padme smiles. It takes a few minutes before Kylo gives the all clear. Padme gently pushes Anakin’s side so he moves and lets her out from the booth seat. With the campground map saved on her phone, she knows where the restroom is and makes a beeline to freshen up and stretch her legs. Anakin is used to her ways while Hux called out asking where she was going. She yells back to him and he catches up to her asking if the men’s washrooms are next to the women’s. She gives a nod and he sighs in relief.

“How’s the Precept? Comfy, right?”

“Um, yes. A bit higher up from the ground, too. Better visibility than I anticipated,” Hux replies. Although Padme is nearly a foot shorter, he has to keep up with her speedy gait. “Do you power walk?”

“Have-had to get from one hall to the other before the students did!” Padme laughs. “Anyways, I’m glad you’re warming up to the motorhome.”

They reach the washrooms and part ways. Hux is waiting for Padme when she comes out with her hair down and a new application of lipstick. His hands are in his pockets and his face deep in thought. She sighs, “Let’s take a walk and talk?”

“Yes, let’s,” Hux nods. “Why did you do all of this without asking Kylo and I if we wanted a new van?”

Padme tilts her head, “Are you aware of gifts?”

Hux answers after a few moments of silence, “I’m aware of a definition that I feel is different to yours.” 

Padme laughs, “Oh, what choice words! How about I put it this way, if Kylo and you lived in an apartment, we would have invested in a house for you two. You would have had a lot more input in that case. But since you are nomadic, we found this project to be a wise equivalent. Also, I think it’s maddening that the two of you are living in such small quarters in your thirties!”

“But I’ve always lived in vans that size,” Hux pouts and looks out at the ducks on the lake.

“That’s nice, dear,” Padme looks at him with a sigh. “Anakin and I would hate for you to get to the point where you couldn’t any more but you’re stuck in that small van.”

Hux whips his head to stare at her with shock. It softens to a blush and he looks back at the ducks, “Really?”

“Of course, you’re as much as my grandson as Kylo,” Padme takes his hand. She frowns slightly at how his shoulders stiffen. “Any other questions, comments, or concerns?”

Hux gives a nervous laugh, “Uh, nothing off the top of my head.”

“Hmm, well, I have a question,” Padme says with a smile. She wasn’t anticipating the anxious look Hux gives her. She sighs, “Oh, dear. I was just going to ask what your weed situation is like. I was thinking of enjoying some of the harlequin strain vape my dealer-well, former dealer- gave me. You’ve got your own kit still, right?”

Hux blushes, “Oh. Yeah, I think some hits will help with my headspace.”

Padme gives a nod and they walk back to the motorhome. As they near, they see Kylo and Anakin asleep on camping chairs under the awning. They look alike with their poses and features aside from Anakin’s gray streaks. Padme chuckles, “We’ll wake them up once we finish cooking dinner?”

“Yeah, sounds like a plan. Um,” Hux swallows. “Thank you, Padme. I think I’ll be thanking you and Anakin for a while.”

Padme smiles at him, “You’re welcome. You’re loved. Know that.”

Hux laughs awkwardly while holding the door open for her, “Okay.”

Padme shows him the little rolodex box of recipe cards in the spice cabinet. She already had a recipe in mind of a salad to go with the rotisserie chicken in the fridge. She hides her smile as Hux follows her directions with an unnecessary intensity. 

The smells of food wake up Kylo and Anakin. Anakin grabs some clothes before heading to the bathrooms to shower. Kylo ambles up into the mobile home and hugs Hux from behind, “What are you making?”

“Just a simple can salad and reheated chicken,” Padme answers. 

Hux leans back against Kylo, “How are you feeling?”

“Mmm, legs are sore,” Kylo admits softly. 

“Well, I’ve got some Harlequin rolled up to share. This week has been hell on my joints,” Padme sighs while grabbing cups for the four of them.

“Glad it helps,” Hux chimes in and kisses Kylo’s cheek. “It’s a good strain for pain. You should say yes.”

Kylo blushes, “If you say so.”

“It’s not like we’ve peeled you off the carpet at frat parties, sweetie.”

Kylo rolls his eyes but accepts the cup from his grandmother, “Could’ve been there to tell me to slow down.”

“As if you’d listen,” Padme’s laughter dies in her throat when she sees Kylo’s demeanor sours. Hux is immediately wiggling to Kylo’s side to rub his back. “Oh, honey, I’m sorry,” she mutters as she places a hand on Kylo’s arm. Kylo tenses at her touch before tentatively taking her hand into his. Hux watches with a furrowed brow.

With perfect timing, Anakin walks into the mobile home. He swallows his anxiety seeing his grandson hunched over in his husband’s embrace. Padme gives him the silent signal that he hasn’t missed the _big thing_. He gives her a nod and moves past the couple to hang his wet towel in the bathroom. He adjusts his hair in the mirror. Shaking his head, he leaves the little room. Padme has a bowl of salad for him. The men are outside, their voices muffled. He kisses Padme’s hair, “What did I miss?”

“Just old mistakes brought up,” Padme sighs. “Lemon or lime?”

“Hm. Lime,” Anakin answers while looking for a fork.

“It’s in the bowl,” Padme hands a cold can of seltzer water.

Anakin chuckles, “Thanks, angel. Long day.”

“Yes,” Padme stands on her toes and kisses his cheek. “They’re good for each other.”

He nods in agreement and follows her outside. Hux and Kylo gave them guilty looks having started their dinners before their elders. Anakin waved his hand to continue eating. The four ate in relative silence watching the few other groups around them and the sun set. Padme is the first to notice the fireflies and points with excitement. Kylo nearly drops his bowl as he scrambles for his camera and portable ring light. He orders his grandparents and Hux to get near the fireflies. Anakin and Padme chuckles as their grandson directs their poses. Anakin frowns as there’s hardly any light in the sky, “Are the photos coming out okay?”

“Yes, he wouldn’t try if they weren’t,” Hux answers through a smile to the camera.

They pose for a few more photos before Padme steps away from the camera’s focal point, “Sweetie, we should get some photos of you and Hux.”

Kylo looks at the ground and shrugs, “I dunno.”

Hux chews his lip before piping up, “I wouldn’t mind.”

“Here, show me which button to press?” Anakin steps up to Kylo with his hand out.

Kylo looks at it and then his camera with a pout. He shifts his weight before giving a little nod, “Okay. Look at this screen and wait for this symbol before pressing this button.”

Anakin smiles and takes the camera, “Roger.”

Kylo comes over to Hux and ducks his head, “My hair looks okay?”

Hux understands what Kylo means and covers the man’s ears with his slightly wavy layers. Kylo pouts as he hears his camera taking pictures. Hux gives a soft tut and brazenly pulls Kylo into a kiss. Kylo blushes deeply knowing his grandparents are watching but Hux’s lips give him solace like nothing else. He pulls away with hazy eyes and mutters, “That was underhanded.”

Hux grins at him before turning to face the camera, “Just getting you comfortable.”

* * *

Kylo is in the bedroom reviewing the nearly hundred photos as the others bring in the chairs into the van. He was pleasantly surprised that his grandfather took quite a few photos. There were a couple of gems. He bites his lip realizing he only has selfies of Hux and him kissing or even holding hands. He makes sure to save the photos on multiple drives. The pictures of his grandparents will be great gifts. He sets a reminder on his phone to look for print shops in Taos. He stretches and notices it’s been a solid twenty minutes. He peers down the hallway and sees Hux and his grandparents chatting between hits on their vape pens. Over the years, Kylo has had mixed feelings about marijuana. He spent time in juvie because he tried to impress some kids with his mom’s stash. She nearly lost custody of him and the ordeal kept him away from it until he met Hux. 

It had been more an excuse to kiss Hux than anything else. He blushes at the memory of them crammed in the Finalizer getting hot boxed as Hux’s tremors slowly stilled. Kylo ached to soothe Hux’s stammering self doubt from reading a rejection letter from yet another company. He sighs quietly while saving and shutting down his computer. He sets the computer in a drawer and caresses the wood paneling once it’s securely closed. He wants to cry with how thankful he feels for his grandparents gifting Hux and him the mobile home. With a deep breath, he goes to the other side of the mobile home to join the others. 

Hux has a pint of vanilla ice cream on the table next to him and Kylo raises a brow, “Care to share?”

Hux smiles without hesitation, “Yes and you really should take a hit from Padme’s vape. You drove so much today.”

Kylo sits down next to Hux and tries to focus on Hux’s soft warmth instead of his sore muscles. He playfully makes a face, “Ew, grandma cooties.”

Padme and Anakin laugh at the call back to their first time trying to introduce their grandson to weed and alcohol. Padme makes a big show of wiping down the mouth piece with an alcohol wipe, “Voila! Ready for the prince!”

Kylo grunts at the calf spasm when he leans over to accept the vape pen. Hux whines as Kylo takes a hit, “Darling, you should’ve taken a break at that truck stop.”

Kylo huffs his exhale and takes a large spoonful of ice cream. He knows Hux is staring at him to answer. He swallows, “We’ll need to get strong enough to steer either way.”

“Now, now. Pacing is important. I want you two to put many miles on this fine vehicle,” Anakin interjects. “We’re in no hurry for this trip. How about a break every two hours? It can be as little as 15 minutes, okay?”

Kylo sighs as Hux leans against him with pleading eyes, “Alright. One of you let Rey and Finn know?” 

“Sure. Oh!” Hux sits up straight. “Would you all be interested in flying around Lafayette? Poe has booked some time on Wednesday morning.”

“Oh! In his Saratoga?” Anakin sits up too with a big grin.

Kylo frowns. He didn’t know a Poe but then again Hux doesn’t talk much about his transportation enthusiast friends unless they’re just about to meet in person. But then how does Anakin know about Poe?

“Yeah, it will fit all of us nicely!” Hux smiles and pats Kylo’s thigh. “Plenty of room.”

Kylo shakes his head remembering having to get pulled out of a display two seater plane at the air show he took Hux for his 33rd birthday. It was mortifying for both of them and Kylo never finished editing the video. He does note that thinking about it doesn’t feel too bad. He wraps an arm around Hux, “Okay. Sounds like a fun time. Could possibly get some footage?”

Hux grins and pulls out his phone to text, “I think he’ll say yes. Ani-Paddy, you good with being filmed?” 

Kylo chuckles hearing his husband use his nickname for his grandparents. He takes another hit from the vape pen before giving it back to Padme. She smiles, “Of course. Feeling better?”

“It’s settling in,” Kylo admits.

“I could try to help you film!” Anakin leans forward with excitement. “Get some b roll!”

“Eh, we don’t know if this Poe is cool with us filming,” Kylo holds a hand up. 

“He will. By the way, your recent video was great. Wish we could head to Louisiana but I bet you two are tired of it. You stayed there for three months?” Padme leans against Anakin to have him hold her.

Hux and Kylo share a look as Hux puts his phone away. Kylo has to answer since Hux starts eating ice cream. “Yeah, the longest we’ve ever stayed in one place. We made a few trips back to town to get provisions. Hux set up the internet connection at Maz’s so he could work.”

“Yes, I was wondering about that. You didn’t get a long vacation while Kylo filmed?” Anakin asks Hux. 

Hux gives a bashful look, “I may have taken fewer clients than usual.”

“It was nice seeing you be less of a workaholic,” Kylo speaks without thinking.

Hux laughs, “In turn you became fixated with that documentary. Seriously, he would ask questions to Maz in his sleep. You’re lucky I’m not the jealous type. Hearing someone else’s name as we share a bed.”

Anakin and Padme exchange a look before laughing. Anakin arches a brow suggestively, “I’ve been known to say a name or two in my sleep.”

“It keeps it entertaining!” Padme giggles while taking Anakin’s hand in hers. Kylo’s heart trembles at how noticeably aged their hands look. He was always fascinated by how small her hand was and yet it would clasp Anakin’s fingers with a natural ease. Kylo takes Hux’s hand and rubs Hux’s ring finger. 

They continue chatting until Hux and Kylo eat half of the pint of ice cream. They put away the melted rest in the freezer before going to the bedroom. Kylo looks at his grandparents climb up on the bunk bed over the cockpit and wishes them sweet dreams. They bid him and Hux good night. Kylo closes the door and stares at it for a moment.

Hux’s hands slip around Kylo’s torso and hold him tight. Hux mouths against his nape, “Come to bed. Wanna sleep.”

Kylo shivers, turning around to kiss Hux. He sighs into the kisses as Hux undresses them. They ignore the clothes on the floor and crawl into the bed. Hux reaches over to turn off the lights and Kylo curls up to him.

They listen to each other’s heartbeat as they process what it feels to lay on a king size bed together. Kylo shifts to his back and Hux brings his arms up over his pillow. They fall asleep with just their feet touching.


	4. Tuesday June 19th, 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lake Kenisee Campgrounds in Jefferson, OH to Lafayette, IN
> 
> Kylo asks, "Wait, who's Poe?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Dysfunctional habits getting called out but not reprimanded.

Hux grunts as he’s shaken awake. He blinks away the sleep from his eyes and tries to roll away from Kylo’s hands to sleep some more.

“Baby, come on. We need to get going,” Kylo pleads softly. “We’re all ready to go.”

Reality sets in and Hux bolts upright, “I’m sorry! I don’t know what happened!”

Kylo snorts as Hux scrambles to get an outfit on while in the buff. “You got a full night’s sleep. I think you were even dreaming.”

Hux pauses while pulling on the first shirt he found -one of Kylo’s, “I don’t dream.”

“Mmm, you certainly were,” Kylo tilts his head. “Sounded like a particularly muscular man was involved.”

Hux’s face heats up and realizes he did indeed dream of Kylo as a wrestler of Hux’s teenage fantasies. He has difficulty slipping his belt on as the visuals come back. Sweaty, bulging muscles barely covered by shorts. He shakes his head. Anakin and Padme are here!

“Well, we can explore that later. You feeling good to drive? Padme made you some breakfast.”

Hux sits down to put on his socks and realizes how easy it is to do so. His knees pop but in release instead of protest. He hums an affirmative, “I’m good to go.”

* * *

“Hello, Rey. Yes, we’re about to merge onto Sagamore,” Padme tells her granddaughter and smiles at Rey’s response. “Yes, please go out into the parking lot. Hux is currently driving- yes, they were taking shifts. Okay. I’ll let them know!”

Kylo looks over his shoulder, “What’s up?”

“Rey said Finn is home but Poe is still wrapping things up at the airfield,” Padme answers as she puts away her phone. She doesn’t see the pointed look Kylo gives Hux but Anakin happens to look up from his book then. The rear view mirror only shows Hux’s right eye but it’s expressing enough to make Anakin uneasy.

In a few minutes, they’re pulling into the parking lot of the trio’s apartment building. Rey and Finn guide Hux to park in the three spots they saved for the Precept. Finn rearranges the safety cone perimeter while Rey bounces eagerly in front of the door. Kylo gestures for Anakin and Padme to greet Rey first. As they do so, he leans over to Hux, “Who is Poe? Their housemate?”

Hux mumbles under his breath, “Uh, yea. Something like that.”

Kylo frowns and repeats Hux’s words. Hux shrugs, “They should’ve sent you a text about it. Like a year ago? At least?”

Kylo moves his lips but there’s no sound. He pulls out his phone and scrolls and scrolls. 

“Well, shit.”

“Really? You never? You really never read your cousin’s texts?!” Hux grinds his teeth realizing his voice went up. Why did this have to come to a head now?

“I-'' Kylo's mouth sours before he can give one of his excuses. He gulps down the truth and shakes his head, “We should say hello to Rey and Finn.”

Hux shakes as his eyes water. Kylo gives a pained sigh and kisses Hux’s cheek, “Okay?”

“No. Tell me why right now,” Hux growls against Kylo’s neck.

“I-fuck- If I talk to her then I’ll admit we’re married,” Kylo gives a weak whine.

“Seriously?”

“You two alive?” Rey pokes her head in the doorway with a worried smile.

Kylo walks over to her, “Hey, Rey! You got shorter?”

Rey’s eyes dart over at Hux but she bursts into giggles as Kylo ruffles her hair, “Stinky giant!”

Hux watches the two cousins hug and revert back to their childhood ways. Hux slips past them and sighs as Finn pulls him into a hug. Finn notices the tension and rubs Hux’s back, “Was the drive tough?”

“Uh, no,” Hux whispers.

“Hmm?” Finn tilts his head before frowning, “What’s going on?”

“Kylodoesn’tknowaboutPoe,” Hux blurts.

“Kylo doesn’t know-Oh, shit. He really doesn’t read his text messages? From Rey?” Finn’s voice raises enough for the rest of the family to look at him. Except for Kylo who was staring at his dark gray sneakers.

Rey breaks out of the lull first, “Really, Kylo? I thought you would at least read them!”

Kylo stammers, “I-well- um, well I’ll start. I mean, you’re dating two guys at once?”

Rey sighs, “Yes. Can we please do this inside?”

Anakin and Padme don’t speak as they grab their suitcases but their looks are enough. Kylo grumbles under his breath and Hux is torn. He knows Kylo is realizing the same truth that Hux had realized two weeks into their marriage. Keeping it secret was stupid. Isolating. Hux forces his hands to unclench. He hates the thought of Kylo’s family thinking Kylo is an asshole. He hopes they can sort this out sooner than later. He locks up the Precept once everyone else is in the apartment. He catches his feet try to go out to the sidewalk leading to the park. Away from here.

He shakes his head. He can’t flee. Not this time. 

He freezes up as he hears the muffled yelling and wonders if the storage compartments are locked up correctly. Are the awnings secure?

Hux busies himself doing a perimeter check for a few minutes until a bright orange Subaru Outback pulls up next to the Precept. Poe, the man of the hour, gets out and leans against his car, “Is she to your standards?”

Hux laughs nervously but nods. He looks back at the wheel well, “Um, Kylo wasn’t aware of you until just now.”

“Yeah, got the text. Is he going to give me the shotgun talk?”

“Um, I don’t think so?” Hux shrugs. “He didn’t with Finn.”

“There’s something else?” Poe tilts his head and scratches his stubble.

Hux gives another nervous laugh, “Oh, yeah.”

“Well, I’m aware of his daddy issues… Anything else?” Poe gives Hux a look that makes Hux want to confess. Hux sighs. Poe has become a great friend in the past two years. The man has enough confidence for everyone. If he had met Poe earlier, Kylo and Hux wouldn’t be in this stupid situation. 

“Shit. Don’t tell me you’d break up with him over this?” Poe’s eyes widened.

“NO!” Hux could never. He shakes his head emphatically, “No. I-I’m just realizing how… isolated he became?”

Poe gives a slow nod, “Hm. So what about you?”

Hux makes a face, “What do you mean?”

Poe’s phone chimes. He chuckles, “Nevermind. Looks like Kylo caught sight of me and- Yep.”

Hux looks over to the apartment door that slams open. Kylo sizes up Poe and says something that makes Rey shriek, “Your boyfriend is five years older than you! So Poe happens to be seven years my senior? Finn is four years older than I am and he’s golden in your eyes!”

Poe chuckles, “Want to head inside while I talk to Kylo?”

“Uh, yeah. Been on the road all day,” Hux mutters as Kylo and Rey come up to them. Hux grabs Kylo’s left hand and squeezes his ring finger, “Make nice. Please. Poe’s my friend.”

Kylo’s anger melts away to reveal embarrassment. Hux sighs, “Rey, let’s let them get to know each other. And I need to put my feet up.”

Rey looks at Hux before looking at her boyfriend and cousin. With a glare at Kylo, she pouts, “Poe is here to stay. Be nice.”

Poe shakes his head as Hux and Rey leave while Kylo mumbles apologies. He looks up at the hulking man. Before this moment, Poe only knew of the Youtuber Kylo Ren, stories of a dorky teen from Rey, and The Secret of Mr. and Mr. Hux-Ren. Poe hadn’t met Finn and Rey yet when Hux and Kylo got married. But he was in their bed when Leia called Rey in disbelief. She found out from her security detail about the marriage over a year after the fact. Rey and Finn deduced Kylo’s abrupt end of communication with Rey may not be coincidence.

“So,” Poe trails off watching Kylo shift his weight. “What’s the problem?”

Kylo gives out a deep groan, “I’m sorry. I’m stupid, like most of the time.”

“Hey, now. Don’t say that about yourself. You’re pretty accomplished,” Poe pats Kylo’s arm and mutters, “Wow, you’re built under that sweatshirt.”

Kylo gives him a look, “Are you hitting on me? I knew it. You-um… are like too good to be true. You were a mechanic in the Air Force, you train people to fly, you’re charismatic-” 

“This is my first relationship that lasted longer than three weeks,” Poe interrupts.

Kylo blinks in surprise. Poe sticks his hands in his pants and looks down at the ground, “Seriously. People just wanted to fuck me and then fuck me over. I was getting ready for it with Finn and Rey… but then four months passed and our leases were both ending. They offered to still be friends in case the romance died out. I figured I deserved whatever outcome came of the move and said yes. Our second lease is up in three months and there’s never a day when I’m not thankful they’re in my life.”

Kylo stares at him waiting for an “Even if- _But_ -”. There’s none, just a look waiting for Kylo’s thoughts. Kylo flushes, “Shit, really?” 

Poe nods, “Yeah. People kept thinking I’m a lothario or something. I just feel like everyone should be treated nicely. A lot of people mistook that as flirting.”

Kylo looks away from Poe’s direct eye contact, “Fuck. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Poe pauses and decides to be direct. “I think I know why you started to ignore Rey.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Leia found out about your marriage a little after your first year anniversary when she got her Assistant Attorney General position. Timeline matches up,” Poe shrugs.

Kylo bursts into manic laughter, “R-really? As if! Mom would’ve said something! What a weird theory!”

Poe shakes his head, “You do know marriage is on public record, right?”

“Yeah, but I know my family. They are such busy bodies,” Kylo insists.

“I’m afraid they respect you,” Poe scratches his scruff. He really needs to shave tonight.

Kylo stares out at the road. A few residents are pulling up into the parking lot as the sun sets. They wave at Poe but don’t approach. Poe waves back but keeps his attention on Kylo. Rey describes her cousin as a man who thinks too much. Poe agrees as the minutes pass by in silence.

“Okay. I’m hungry, what about you?”

Kylo looks at him with a sheepish smile, “Sorry, uh, yes, I am. Um, are we good?”

Poe holds his arms up for a hug, “I’d like to think so? I’m looking forward to tomorrow! Bill, the owner of the flight school gave the okay for filming on the property. We can sign papers if needed. We’ll see how the schedule looks, but I’m hoping to fly up one of the aerobatic planes with Anakin. Maybe do a second flight with you or Hux?”

Kylo looks at Poe’s arms in confusion but lets Poe pull him into a hug. Kylo relaxes enough to reciprocate. “I, um, I think Hux deserves the chance more than I do. Though you better be cautious with both of them.”

“Of course,” Poe chuckles. “Hux is a lucky man.”

Kylo huffs, “No. His husband is an idiot.”

“Heh,” Poe whispers.

“Hm?”

“Nothing.”

* * *

Padme, Anakin, Finn, and Rey back away from the blinds when they see Poe and Kylo head towards the apartment. Hux had cried himself into a nap and the four agreed to let him sleep until dinner was served. Finn, Poe, and Rey work on said dinner while Kylo joins Hux on the large main couch in the living room and Anakin and Padme nap upstairs in the guestroom.

“So, guess who is winning the $500?” Poe smirks while preparing the vegan fajita chicken strips.

Finn pauses his slicing of bell peppers, “What?!”

Rey nearly drops the bag of marinating chicken, “Nooo! You must’ve cheated!”

Poe shrugs, “I swear I just insinuated. He said, ‘His husband is an idiot.’ So take it as you will. But I think the theory is true. He was too afraid he’d blurt it out so he stopped talking to you.”

“Yeah, but why?” Rey whines.

“Because he was afraid?” Finn frowns. “You know fear makes people stupid.”

Rey waits for Finn to set his knife down before hugging him from behind, “I know.”

Poe kisses them both as he passes by to wash up at the sink, “Well, at least it wasn’t something worse.”

“Yeah, but Hux is a wreck. They need to get on the same page tonight,” Rey sighs and turns on two burners for the pans. They turn their attention to cooking.

* * *

  
  


Hux grumbles awake for the second time that day. He’s got a headache and a heartache as he looks up at Kylo. Kylo cautiously leans in and Hux meets him halfway for a kiss. Kylo sighs softly and whispers, “Everyone knows we’re married but they thought they were respecting our wishes by acting like we’re just boyfriends.”

Hux feels ice cold and clings to Kylo for warmth, “R-really?”

“Yeah, Poe brought it up and I just talked with grandpa upstairs,” Kylo whispers back.

“Wait. How long was I asleep?” Hux pouts.

“Almost forty-five minutes? Dinner’s ready,” Kylo rocks him gently. “Feeling okay enough to eat or do you need to...?”

Hux blushes, “Um, no. Anxiety is gone. Feel hungover, but okay.”

Kylo relaxes and hums, “Good. And I’m so sorry I hurt you so much for so long.”

Hux gasps under his breath, “Kylo! Please save it for later!”

Kylo pouts, “Sorry. Fucking master of timing.”

“No, no,” Hux sighs. “I mean I want to receive your apology when we’re alone, alone… my sweet husband.”

Kylo blushes and is about to respond when Rey calls out from the dining room, “Hey! Stop sucking face! Dinner’s ready!”

They wordlessly get up from the couch and pad into the dinning room. Everyone is seated and passing around serving dishes. Kylo and Hux sit between Rey and Anakin. Anakin gives the pair a kind smile, “Feeling better?”

They nod with returning smiles before serving themselves. Padme and Anakin lead the conversation with the trio while Kylo observes how the three interact with each other. Hux on the other hand feels the weight of the day and focuses on eating. Kylo notices Finn and Rey give Hux looks from their places at the round dining table. Finn asks Hux how the chicken tastes and Hux gives him a thumbs up. Finn’s grin fades a little when he realizes Hux isn’t going to talk. Rey rubs Finn’s shoulder and whispers, “He’s tired, peanut. We still have tomorrow and Thursday.”

“Yeah, I know, peanut,” Finn whispers back. Kylo clenches his fists from overhearing.

“I’m so ready for tomorrow!” Anakin announces. “I haven’t been in a plane for too long!”

“You could’ve flown instead of all this,” Kylo blurts out. He blushes deeply realizing what he said and apologizes.

“No need. This road trip was far more practical! We get to spend time with our grandkids and their partners!” Anakin reassures Kylo.

“Yes, we now have all the time in the world to do what we want how we want it.” Padme waves her fork. “We love you all, every single one of you.”

The five smile back at her with varying emotions but all give thanks. Kylo sighs as silence takes hold of the room. “Well, I’ll wash the dishes then?”

“Sounds fair. I’ll also wash them since Tuesdays are my day to do them,” Rey stretches in her chair after finishing off the last bit of vegan fajitas.

“Okay if I go back to the Precept?” Hux asks nervously.

“Can I watch you open up the sections?” Finn asks.

“We should come and oversee” Anakin and Padme speak at the same time.

Hux’s eye brows fly up, “Oh, um, sure.”

“Mind if I tag along too?” Poe asks.

“Ugh, going to have all the fun without me?” Rey asks without menace.

“I guess you can all swing by,” Hux starts to slowly perk up. These are his favorite people after all. They actually want to spend time with him.

“Woo! C’mon, Ky! Let’s do this!” Rey leans over the table to grab plates. Kylo gives her a nod but takes his time getting up.

* * *

The cousins clean in silence once everyone has headed out to the motor home. They keep exchanging nervous looks, opening their mouths to speak. Rey breaks down when she hears Kylo’s teeth grind. She wipes her hands from the suds on her pants before pulling him into a hug. He stiffens before setting the glass he was drying down to hug her back.

“You don’t hate me, right?” Rey mumbles.

“No!” Kylo hugs her tightly. “Never have, never will. I- I was stupid and got stuck.”

“You do that a lot,” Rey muses thinking of all of the times Hux has complained about Kylo’s lack of spatial awareness.

“I’m sorry,” Kylo sighs as Rey pulls away from him. He fidgets with his towel but leaves the glass safely on the counter.

“Was it because of the marriage?” Rey asks the question she’s been thinking since Leia broke the news.

Kylo glares at the linoleum, “Why didn’t you guys ask us?”

Rey grabs a plate and scrubs, “We thought we were being respectful! Hux had a rough time being gay back Ireland. We all wanted to prove we’re supportive! Of course we’d accept him! He loves and cares for you so much.”

“Hey, now,” Kylo mumbles as she nearly jabs him with the plate. He takes it after her insistent shake and wipes it clean with concentration. He sets it in the cupboard before he speaks, “I… wanted something that was mine?”

“Seriously? Marriage is not an individualistic endeavor!” Rey laughs in disbelief.

“I wanted-want him so badly!” Kylo tries to make his case but Rey interrupts him, “Then you offer a collar or something. Marriage is a TWO person union!”

Kylo winces at Rey’s enunciation. He shakes his head, “I know that… now.”

“Hmm, you’re happy being married? Hux happy with it?” Rey asks. “He’s been very anxious these past few months.”

Kylo’s guilt washes over him, “It’s… it’s my stupid lie.”

Rey shakes her head and moves on to the utensils that were soaking. “Well, enough about you. Guess who is going to be a manager in two weeks?”

“You?”

“Nah. It’s Finn! He’s wrapping up his training this week and then formal interviews next week,” Rey smiles. “He’s gonna do well, I know it.”

Kylo smiles with her. A month before Hux and he got married, they went camping with Rey and Finn. Finn had announced that with Rey’s support, he was going to go back to school. Bittersweet how he was only there for the beginning and end of Finn’s journey. Like Han’s knack of convenience…

“Hey, deep breaths,” Rey sighs while finishing up the utensils and places them on the dry rack for the night. Her cousin is more important. “What’s going on?”

Kylo looks at her with glassy eyes and a quivery lip, “I’m just like him, aren’t I?”

Rey doesn’t understand for a moment before memories peek out from their dark corners. “Oh, Kylo. No, you’re not and you’ll never be. Please trust me on that?”

Kylo takes in a shaky breath, “But how can I talk to Mom about it? Luke? Shit, I’m going to see him in a couple of days!”

Rey sighs, “Dad will make you talk. You just have to accept he means the best. Please remember that. Yes, you- ugh, I’m not good at this. Just… can we act like we were all on the same page since you decided to get married? Just for the next few days? Dad can handle this stuff.”

Kylo sniffles as exhaustion sets in with the truth Rey speaks. He lets out a long groan before nodding, “Yeah. I need to get out of my head for once. I want good memories.”

Rey takes his hand between hers, “Same here. Now, it’s late. I’ve got work in the morning but I’ll make you your banana chip pancakes.”

Kylo can’t help a chuckle, “And you’ll leave me just one?”

Rey giggles, “I’ll make a double batch!”

They head out of the apartment and hear muffled laughter from the motor home. Rey grins, “See? It’s going to be alright.”

* * *

Twenty minutes later, it’s just Hux and Kylo in the unlit Precept. Hux leans against Kylo on the foot of their bed as they undress enough to sleep comfortably. He hums softly, “I’m feeling better. What about you?”

Kylo shakes his head, “One moment I am, the next I’m not.”

Hux looks up at Kylo, “Anything I can do?”

Kylo gives in to the impulse he has been fighting for the past couple of hours. Hux gives a little gasp as Kylo sinks to his knees in front of him and rests his head on Hux’s lap. It isn’t sexual at all as Hux’s thighs muffles Kylo’s bellowing ache. This isn’t the first time and Hux knows to comb his fingers through Kylo’s hair as the man processes. But as the minutes pass by, Hux pulls Kylo up into his arms. Kylo resists for a moment before letting Hux position him fully on his side on the bed. Hux wiggles to get a blanket over them. Kylo pauses his crying to go under the covers properly. Hux kisses his forehead before humming songs of his childhood. Kylo’s arms tighten around him and Hux can’t help whispering, “I love you truly, my dear husband.”

Kylo whines, “I don’t deserve it. I’ve done nothing but give you nerves.”

“Hush, love. It’s been nice growing up with you. You’ve given me home, family, and so much love. I was more anxious that you’d lock yourself away from everyone, including me. But you’re here asking for my forgiveness. Remember my previous relationship? You’re not like that, are you? You won’t give up when things are challenging? Uncomfortable, but not unreasonable?”

Kylo sniffles, “Are you calling me dramatic again?”

Hux chuckles, “Pyrotechnics and all.”

Kylo huffs against Hux’s bare chest but follows up by kissing it, “I don’t want to leave. I just want to make it right.”

Hux coos softly, “Just let us enjoy our time with our family?”

Kylo’s throat catches and he leans up to kiss Hux on the lips, “I will do my best.”

Hux kisses back with lazy sucks on Kylo’s lower lip. He pulls away with a yawn and chuckles, “I don’t know about you, but I need some sleep.”

“Hmm, same. Good night, Hux,” Kylo yawns in agreement.


	5. Wednesday June 20th, 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette, IN
> 
> The guys are a bit unconventional with this marriage thing, no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ brainyraccoons' lovely art for this chapter in full! ](https://brainyraccoons.tumblr.com/post/639405743514255360/hux-stretches-and-closes-his-laptop-the-next-clip)
> 
> CW: Hux's internalized homophobia briefly rears its head. No slurs, just an obvious lie to a stranger who let's him know his assumptions were wrong.

Hux flutters his eyes and sees darkness instead of the busy market in town from the caravan park. He’s lying on his back with Kylo sleeping on top of him and not trying to carry overflowing, fizzy crates of beer around the old off license to restock. He is dismayed that his dream is anxious and didn’t involve Kylo. He reaches over to where he suspects his phone is charging. It lights up. It’s 6:30 am and he has an email from his mum. He blinks away the afterimage in the dark as the phone goes back to sleep. His hand moves to Kylo’s head and combs his fingers through the locks. If Kylo has Anakin’s genetic traits, Hux will get to do this for many decades to come.

Kylo snuffles against Hux’s bare chest and a few minutes later, Hux can tell Kylo is fully awake. Hux never stops his petting. Even as Kylo pushes himself up in the dark to kiss Hux partially on the lips. Hux tilts to make them align. Morning breath ignored as Kylo moans in their messy kiss. Hux moves to straddle Kylo after Kylo rolls his hips against him. Hux’s hand fists Kylo’s hair as their kiss devolves to panting against each other’s mouths. Kylo’s phone lights up with a text and they see the other’s hunger in their eyes for a second. Hux curses under his breath and fumbles with his waistband. Kylo tilts his hips and Hux feels Kylo’s boxers bunch up against his thighs. Hux takes himself in hand and guides his tip against Kylo’s knuckles. Kylo hisses, “Let me take care of you, too? Please?”

“Yes, take care of me, husband,” Hux’s whisper fades into a moan as Kylo’s fingers push his length against Kylo’s. Kylo groans deeply at Hux’s words and the dry friction.

Hux’s phone lights up with a text. Kylo’s eyes are closed while stroking frantically. Hux darts his eyes and bites his lip, “We need to be quick. Pancakes will be ready in 10 minutes.”

Kylo pauses, “Shit. We’re going to-”

“Hubby, I need you. Need this to get through the day,” Hux murmurs.

“But you don’t like the smell-”

“I, um, they know we’re married. Can’t be shamed for being a dutiful husband,” Hux grunts as he tries to get friction from Kylo’s limp hold.

“Fuck. That’s like pretty fucked up but hot,” Kylo whispers and starts stroking them again with fast twists of his wrist. “Am I doing right by you, husband?”

“Mmhm,” Hux keens before kissing Kylo. He pulls away gasping as Kylo’s other hand squeezes his ass. Hux feels his balls draw up. “‘Bout to- Need you first!”

Kylo groans, “Oh, Hux! Love me?”

Hux growls as he snaps his hips, “I love you forever.”

Kylo trembles as he shoots. He coats Hux’s cock with his spend. “Love you, too. My darling husband. You complete me.”

“Hng!” Hux’s thighs shake as his own fluid joins Kylo’s. He gasps for air as he tries to hold off brushing away Kylo’s hand. It gets to be too much as their cum becomes tacky. He slumps to Kylo’s side and still feels his groin pulse in bliss. The room is still dark thanks to the blackout curtains. Kylo fumbles with his boxers and uses them to wipe off his hand.

Hux’s phone rings and it’s Rey, “Yes, we’re awake. We’ll be there in ten.”

“Okay, Finn will keep the coffee on the warmer for you. I’ll put the pancakes on in seven,” Rey lets him know before hanging up.

Hux grunts as Kylo finds the light switch. Kylo kisses him once more before getting up to crack a window open as they get ready. Hux goes to the bathroom and stares at himself for a few seconds. His hair was its typical disheveled state but he looked good despite the time of day. He shakes his head before washing up quickly. The water pressure decreases as Kylo uses the kitchen sink to wash. Still in a mood, Hux grabs the cologne in his kit and spritzs himself lightly before trudging back to the bedroom to get dressed.

Kylo is brushing his hair into a ponytail as Hux passes him. Kylo groans softly, “Oh, fuck you smell so good. C’mere.”

Hux playfully tilts his head and Kylo nuzzles his neck. Hux leans into Kylo’s arms as he scorns him, “Now, now. I need to get dressed.”

Kylo sighs and lets him go, “I pulled out some shorts and a tee for you. It’s gonna be warm.”

Hux rolls his eyes, “We aren’t going to be matchy matchy.”

Kylo laughs as Hux puts away the shorts- the tan version of Kylo’s black cargo shorts. Hux puts on some fairly respectable gray basketball shorts over clean briefs and a plain blue t-shirt. Kylo huffs, “Not going to wear my merch?”

“No, you’re already wearing it,” Hux slips on socks and slip-ons. “C’mon, put your tennies on. Your pancakes are getting cold.”

Kylo giggles at Hux’s phrasing while he kicks his feet into his sneakers on their way out of the motorhome. Hux locks up the door as Kylo jogs over to the apartment.

Anakin and Padme are eating oatmeal with banana slices at the dining table. Anakin is wearing a t-shirt with one of Kylo’s first merch designs while Padme is in one of her powersuits and full makeup sans lipstick. Anakin gestures to the two plates of pancakes on the table, “Rey is getting ready for work.” 

“Cool shirt,” Kylo nods and sits down to eat. Hux continues to the kitchen to serve their mugs of coffee. Poe is waiting for his bagel to finish toasting while eating yogurt against the counter. He murmurs a greeting and Hux nods. He was about to ask where the mugs are stored but see a pair next to the half full Mr. Coffee. Hux pours and asks instead, “Where’s Finn?”

“He’s taking a shower with Rey,” Poe answers in a regular volume.

Hux blushes at how nonchalant Poe spoke about his partners doing such activities. Hux looked over at Anakin and Padme. They were talking with Kylo about filming the day’s adventure. He can’t help but wonder what would bother them? Nothing has revolted them yet. He goes over to the fridge to get the cream. Poe turns over to him, “Hey, could you get me the peanut butter and jelly as well?”

Hux does so and Poe gives him a wide smile, “Thank you, Hugs.”

Hux shakes his head at the pet name and pours Kylo’s and his preferred amounts of cream in the two coffees. He heads back to the table, Poe grabbing a loaf of bread from the bread box in the corner of his eye. 

“You two look mighty refreshed!” Anakin grins.

Hux jolts in his seat and feels hot with shame. Fuck. Shit. How did Anakin know what they did?! Kylo answers for them, “The bed is really comfy! Spacious, too!”

“We swear by that mattress topper. I haven’t had back pain since we got ours!” Padme smiles before taking a sip of coffee.

“Oh! Um, yes. I think I did dream this morning. Haven’t done that in ages,” Hux trails off and tries a pancake. It was a reasonable sweetness with the banana and bittersweet chocolate chips. He was probably going to nap away the sugar crash in the car. 

Hux is in the middle of answering his mum’s email as Kylo continues to teach Padme, Anakin, and Poe how to use his cameras when Finn and Rey come down the stairs. Poe gestures at the kitchen bar, “I made you two PB’n’J’s. Chips are in the bags, too.”

“Aw, thanks!” Rey coos before kissing Poe’s cheek. Finn moves over to kiss the other cheek. They sit down at the table with the five others. Finn checks his watch but asks, “What’s Kylo talking about?”

“Giving us a crash course on his video logging cameras,” Anakin chuckles as his own phrasing. Before Kylo can say anything, Anakin follows up with, “I know it’s vlogging.”

Kylo shakes his head and continues his lesson on settings for the next twenty minutes. His left hand finds its way to Hux’s lower back and the slight jut of his hip. Hux looks up from his phone but no one notices. Everyone was looking at Kylo with pride or eagerness as he explained his passion. Hux blinks for a few before going back to his email with his mum.

‘ _Mum. I’ve gotten a bit of clarity on this trip. It’s a shame that I am recognizing kindness for what it is this late in my life. My family in the states have truly accepted me and yet I make myself feel awkward about it._ ’

* * *

Kylo’s ears still ring from the morning’s flights as he reviews the three hours worth of footage. Poe saved the day for audio with his special cables to record the plane headsets. Kylo hadn’t thought of the plane engines being louder than motorcycle engines. His mics couldn’t handle the noise so Poe connected his coms system to Kylo’s GoPro.

Hux is beside him on the couch in the apartment editing an article for some real estate magazine. His cologne has faded to a woodsy musk with just a hint of geranium that relaxes Kylo deeply. Kylo just needs his right hand to jot down time stamps in his journal so he drapes his left arm around Hux’s shoulders. He lets his arm go limp for Hux to adjust for his comfort while typing.

Padme and Anakin are upstairs napping after their flights and late lunch. Poe drove them all back to the apartment before going back to the airfield to teach.

Kylo focuses on the footage again. It’s from the camera he gave Padme. He bites his lip hearing the camera pick up her mutterings as she shot B-roll around the airfield. Fidgeting with his pen, he makes notes of possible bloopers and to ask for her permission. She moves on from steady pans of the Airfield sign and the office to the guys standing around the Piper Saratoga. Kylo chews his lip more as he sees Hux and himself discussing something. He always feels like Hux is shorter than him by quite a bit but the footage shows Hux tilting his spine to seem shorter. He blushes at how Padme catches him ogling Hux’s ass as he climbs up into the plane.

Hux stretches and closes his laptop. The next clip Kylo watches is in the plane when Kylo has his realization about sound. He quickly mutes and writes about the audio issues in his journal. Hux puts down his laptop and curls up to Kylo. Kylo hums softly as Hux tentatively rests a hand on Kylo’s chest. Both of them try to focus on the footage but soon melt into a kiss. Kylo smiles into the kiss at how comfortable with affection Hux is at the moment. Kylo wants to savor it but he’s more compelled to watch the footage. At least Hux sighs happily after the kiss and rests his head on the hand on Kylo’s chest.

Kylo absentmindedly strokes Hux’s back as he scrolls through the rest of the clips from that camera. He stops when there’s a sudden zoom on hands. He backs up a half minute before and presses play. Padme was getting a little bit of the landscape below and then moved the camera to capture a moment where Hux reached out over the gap between seats to hold Kylo’s hand. The zoom comes in when they hook ring fingers. Kylo blushes at how cheesy they are but Hux gives a muttered “aww”.

“Love you,” Kylo whispers.

“Mm, love you, too,” Hux whispers back.

They reach the end of the clips and Kylo starts backing up the footage. He shifts the laptop and hard drive onto the coffee table. Hux wiggles further onto Kylo. Kylo wraps his arms around him, “Mm, you’re awfully affectionate. Didn’t sneak an edible or something?”

“No. I just had a really good day so far,” Hux smiles. “Can’t wait to see the footage of the aerobatic flights. It was so much fun!”

Kylo nods, “Let’s watch on the camera.”

Hux whines softly, “In a moment. Let’s stay still for a moment? I still feel like I’m tumbling.”

“Hmm, if you insist,” Kylo kisses the top of Hux’s head before relaxing with his eyes closed. He feels Hux’s breath slow down and his follows. It is a wonderful nap with a small dream of kissing a diamond on Hux’s ring finger. He comes to with a jolt realizing that it can be a reality. A vision of the future!

“Hnnng, Ky? You okay?” Hux yawns while moving to sit upright.

Kylo’s heart is racing as he tries to figure out how to go about this. He tries to slip down to his knees but the coffee table is in the way. He shoves it with a grunt and Hux places a hand on his shoulder, ”Kylo, did you have a nightmare?”

Kylo shakes his head, “No, not at all. I realized something.”

“Oookaaay,” Hux enunciates slowly with a frown as Kylo faces him on his knees.

Kylo squeezes Hux’s barely covered knees with a shy smile, “Hux, will you marry me?”

Hux’s eyes widen and looks around to see no one around before whispering, “Is this a sex thing?”

Kylo blushes and shakes his head, “No, no. I’m asking so we can get rings.”

“Oh,” Hux squeaks and stares at Kylo’s hands. Kylo gives him time to process and rubs circles on Hux’s legs.

“Yes. But rings are expensive,” Hux whispers.

“It won’t be too bad. We’ve got a guaranteed home for now with a warranty. We can save back up in the next two years. Plus, we don’t have to go for Cartier or something. We can track down a quarter machine offering mood rings if you’d prefer.”

Hux’s eyes widen and start to water for a moment, “You’re right. I- I want to do it now? Is that bad?”

Kylo kisses his husband in tender thanks, “I’ll check and see if that mall on the other side of the highway has a jeweler. Want to go upstairs and check on Ani-Paddy?”

“Mkay,” Hux wipes his eyes and checks the time. It’s only 3:30 pm. “Sounds like a plan.”

Kylo smiles as Hux heads up to the guest room. He moves the coffee table back to place. He sees his journal and knows he should share some sneak peaks on his Patreon as tier rewards. He flips through until he finds some good teaser lines to get his patrons excited. Kylo uses a few emojis while uploading the two images. He then opens his laptop to see what kind of jewelry stores are at the mall. He snorts to himself at the thought of only a Claire’s and trying to get their rings to fit. 

Hux pads up the carpeted stairs hoping Anakin and Padme are asleep. He lightly knocks on the door and Anakin opens it after a minute, “Hey, there. What’s up?”

Hux’s jaw goes lax for a moment. Padme and Anakin were playing chess on the bed. Padme has changed to lounge wear and her hair is free from its bun. He shifts his weight, “Um, Kylo and I are going out for a long walk.”

“Oh! Sounds nice. Want us to join?” Anakin asks.

“Uh, no. We, uh, have some things to discuss,” Hux fidgets before he whispers the truth. “We’re going ring shopping.”

“Oh! Splendid!” Anakin pulls Hux into a hug and Padme jumps from the bed causing the chess game to jumble apart. She joins the hug and Hux feels a lump in his throat. He wishes he could scream at his younger self. To see that he wasn’t tolerated, but accepted. Loved by strangers who are no longer strangers. He vaguely remembers his blood relatives from before they shunned his mum and him. “Doing right” is the only phrase he associated with them. It’s hard but he realizes he needs to do right by his grandparents-in-law. It feels like a selfishly timed question as it spills from his mouth. But he did it.

“May I marry your grandson?”

Anakin gives a deep, mirthful laugh while Padme coos, “Oh, we’ve been waiting for years! Yes!”

“Welcome to the fold, Hux!” Anakin ruffles Hux’s hair before leaning in. “I think we still have one of my mother’s rings in the safe if you’d like?”

Hux feels flush with the weight of Anakin’s words. He decides to act on his second impulse, “No, thank you. Rey should have them. Kylo and I will find our own.”

Padme lets out a loud sigh, “You’re very thoughtful, sweetie. I can’t wait to see what you two chose!”

Anakin nods, “Yeah! Remember to shake your hands when trying on the rings! Lost my first ring thanks to giving a lecture in a forest.”

Padme shakes her head, “Yes, and make sure it’s not too tight either. Wasn’t able to take mine off when pregnant with the twins thanks to the swelling.”

“O-okay!” Hux hadn’t realized there was this much to getting rings. He gives a nod, “I’ll make sure to keep that in mind.”

They all hear Kylo calling from downstairs, “I’m ready, babe!”

Hux smiles slightly while calling down, “Will be right there!”

Padme and Anakin give him one more hug before he goes downstairs, “We’ll lock the door after you leave.”

Kylo has a goofy grin on his face and Hux can’t help but have one of his own, “Let me wash up.”

Kylo nods, “I’ll be outside.”

* * *

The walk is brief to Tippecanoe Mall. The jewelry store, Rogers & Hollands, is an open space concept that unnerves Hux. The sales lady is a middle aged blonde who greets them with a midwestern drawl, “Hello, gentlemen. I’m Maggie. What can I help you with today?”

“We’re getting married,” Hux panics at his wording and her concerned nod. So he lies even more, “Two weeks apart. We’re figuring out wedding bands. We’re friends.”

Kylo is tense beside him and he knows Kylo is glaring at him. But he keeps looking at Maggie. She raises an eyebrow, “Okay. What gems and cuts did you get for the gals’ engagement rings?”

Hux’s gulp is hidden by a shrieking laugh of a teenager passing by. Kylo steps in, “I’m sorry for my partner. He’s still shy about these things. We just want wedding bands.”

Maggie nods, “Aw. Sorry you feel that way, dear. Do you two know your ring size?”

Both of them shake their heads. She smiles kindly and gestures to a counter to the left of the check out desk, “That’s okay. I’ll help you find out over there.”

They move over to it and she measures Kylo’s finger first, “Oh, wow. You’ve got a serious paw right there! Now let’s see...”

Hux is jealous as she touches his husband’s finger. He’s the only one who should be touching it! But he’s relieved to feel Kylo press close to him when she measures his own ring finger. 

“Okay, got that noted. What’s the time frame? Would you like rings now or would you like to wait for alterations?”

Kylo answers, “We’d prefer to walk out of here with them on.”

“Okay. You’d like something simple or flashy? Remember, all styles are available for whatever your budget is. Speaking of, what were you two thinking price wise?”

Hux tells her their budget for each ring. She nods, “Okay. You two will probably want to look at the rings on the second and third rows of each case. Any allergies or mineral sensitivities? Colors you’d like?”

Hux and Kylo look at each other before shrugging. Kylo speaks, “Not that we know of. Can we just browse for a few?”

“Alright,” Maggie nods and goes back to her stool to give them a little space.

“I’m so sorry. I just-”

“Babe, it’s okay. I know this is new for you. I should’ve mentioned that Rogers & Hollands are LGBT friendly,” Kylo rubs Hux’s shoulder. “Now, are we looking for the ring we want to wear or what we want the other to wear?”

Hux hums in thought, “What we want to wear? I mean it’s going to be on our hands for the rest of our lives.”

Kylo bites his lip to muffle his moan, “Yeah, okay.”

They walk about the whole store twice before settling at the more masculine wedding band case. Kylo keeps looking at a ring with seven diamonds set in a white gold band with interesting textured ridges. He wants to touch it but worries the matte bits will feel off on his fingertips. 

Hux notices Kylo returning to a particular ring over and over. Meanwhile Hux felt overwhelmed with so many rings catching his eye. But he doesn’t know which would get annoying to him. He’s never been a jewelry guy. 

“How’s it going?” Kylo asks with a small furrow of his brows.

Hux sighs, Kylo must’ve picked up on his turmoil, “It’s a lot.”

Kylo gives a slow nod, “Okay. What’s catching your eye?”

Hux shrugs his shoulders, “A lot.”

“Oh,” Kylo understands. “Want me to pick out some rings that scream ‘you’ to me?”

“Yes, please,” Hux nods. He doesn’t realize he was full of cold dread until it goes away. This is why he always yearned for a husband. Someone to provide for him-within the parameters he’s willing to give up control for. But as his mum said when he was young, “You still have control when you ask for help.” It took Kylo to fumble into his life to understand that.

Kylo relaxes and looks around for rose gold rings. Hux is his blooming rose after all. He tries to think of what will make Hux smile every time he looks down at his hand. They have been to many art museums over the years. He thinks of the hours Hux has spent staring at wire sculptures as if he was trying to memorize the blueprint of the galaxy. There weren’t many rings with the motifs Kylo is thinking of. He bit his lip thinking of buying Hux a ring in the future that Hux will exclaim something like, “That reminds me of one of Ruth Asawa’s!” or “Looks like a Buckyball!”

He finds three rings that he hopes aren’t underwhelming or overwhelming to Hux, “Maggie? Can we try some rings on?”

“Sure! What caught your eye?” Maggie comes over with a set of keys for the cabinets.

Hux looks with curiosity as Kylo points out the three options for him. One doesn’t have his size available for him to walk out with. He was okay with that. The knot of rose and white gold looks like it would get stuck on things. The second ring is a wide band in white gold with three modest diamonds in the diagonal crevice made by rose gold accent strips. He was nervous by how bulky it looked but it feels right on his finger. He shakes his hand quickly and it stays on. He looks up at Kylo with a smile, “This one.”

“Really? Not going to try the other one?” Kylo asks.

“No. This one. Thank you for finding it,” Hux smiles.

“Marvelous! Now, what about you, sir?” Maggie asks.

“This one over here,” Kylo points over at the cabinet on the wall. It fits and they go to the cashier desk to sort out payment. It takes a little while for their credit check to clear and Maggie asks, “So, what’s the plan for the wedding? Going to be lowkey?”

Kylo looks at Hux and sees him blushing. Kylo turns back to her, “We’re still thinking things through.”

“Oh! Well, slow and steady wins the race!” Maggie smiles. 

“Um, we eloped in 2015,” Hux whispers.

Maggie freezes for a moment and frowns, “Well, that’s a bit of putting the cart before the horse. I- I know I might be a bad saleswoman, but are you sure you need rings? They are a pretty chunk of change.”

Hux gives a nervous laugh and Kylo leans forward to speak as confidently as he can, “This means a lot to us. We’re buying the rings.”

Maggie’s eyes move back and forth between them before asking, “Mr. Hux, do you feel the same?”

Hux nods emphatically, “Yes. This isn’t a rash decision on our part.”

Maggie’s demeanor softens, “Alright. Were you two thinking of a payment plan or pay in full?”

* * *

Kylo and Hux have made out in many places. A bathroom stall in a mall is now one of them. They really tried to keep it together but the furtive glances at their hands led them to here.

“Don’t pull on my hair too much,” Kylo whispers as tingles shoot through his body as Hux double fists his hair.

“Mmm, that knot ring would’ve given you a bald spot,” Hux whispers back before mouthing along Kylo’s neck.

Kylo swallows a groan as his vision whites out behind closed lids. He squeezes Hux’s ass and tries not to grind his hips. Hux pants and arches before freezing at the sound of the door opening. A guy on his cell phone uses a urinal and breaks their frenzy. Hux rests his head against Kylo’s chest and muffles catching his breath. Kylo tries to steady his breath through his nose. They look at each other and silently agree to head out once the guy is gone. In the minute, they play with the other’s ring. The basketball shorts do nothing to hide Hux’s semi. Kylo sighs as the man finally leaves, “What are we? A bunch of teenagers?”

Hux’s laugh breaks into a moan as Kylo pats his ass, “I-I guess. This just, I’m surprised by where this trip has taken us, husband.”

“Same. So happy for it, though,” Kylo sighs happily before unlocking the bathroom stall. They wash their hands out of habit and head back to the apartment.

* * *

Rey is on look out duty while Finn and Poe frantically hang up the congratulations garland in the living room. Anakin and Padme are speed walking back to the apartment from the liquor store with two bottles of prosecco and cheap champagne flutes. Rey cheers as they come into the apartment.

“Sorry, they didn’t carry any proper champagne. But I think it can be overlooked,” Padme sighs. “They’re taking their time, aren’t they?”

“Yeah, could’ve made dinner from scratch instead of getting delivery,” Finn shakes his head while walking over to Rey.

Rey laughs, “You can cook something if you want.”

“No, I don’t want to miss any of this,” Finn wraps his arms around her and sways a little humming happily. They look out at the parking lot and still don’t see Hux or Kylo. Poe joins them and hands over some noisemakers, “They better come home soon. I’m exhausted.”

“Good thing we’ve got tomorrow off before the long weekend,” Rey grins.

“Mhmm, it’s going to be so much fun. Found some-” 

Poe is interrupted by Finn whisper yelling to Padme and Anakin, “They’re coming! Get the glasses ready!”

“That’s what we’re doing!” Anakin calls back while rinsing the glasses. Padme grabs one of the bottles and opens it with a grunt. The trio come over to grab some glasses. Rey insists on holding Kylo’s and Hux’s so Finn holds hers as well as his. Rey curses as she hears the door open, “Damn long legs!”

They scurry over and shout, “Congratulations!”

Hux and Kylo startle from the proclamation and noisemakers. Next thing they know, glasses of bubbly are in their hands and they are being ushered to the living room. A few streamers and garlands are hung up celebrating marriage. Kylo squeezes Hux’s hand feeling Hux’s flight instinct kick in, “Oh, wow! You guys didn’t have to do all of this!”

“We wanted to!” Rey insists. “You like it, Hux?”

Hux is paler than usual. He takes a sip of wine and is glad for Finn’s hand on his back as his head spins. He gives a nod which makes the world fizzle. Hux mutters, “I need to sit down, though.”

Kylo guides him gently to the couch but keeps a smile on his face, “Yeah, let’s get you comfy. Sorry, he really doesn’t like surprises. Even good ones.”

Rey flushes, “Oh, I’m so sorry! It was my idea! I promise we won’t-” Her eyes bug out as she grabs Poe’s arm and looks at him with panic. His look of concern turns into a frantic smile as he looks over at Padme, Finn, and Anakin. They also seem to realize the same thing. Hux is too busy hiding his face in embarrassment from his visceral reaction to see their nervous smiles. Kylo frowns, “Guys, it’s really okay. It was a very sweet sentiment.”

“N-no! We’re sorry for upsetting you two. We’ll leave you two alone!” Padme starts ushering her granddaughter and her boyfriends upstairs.

Anakin nervously looks at the front door, “I’ll stay downstairs to wait for the delivery guy!”

Finn calls out a thank you and a door upstairs closes. The downstairs is silent aside from Hux’s sniffles. He wipes his eyes and whispers, “I did it again, didn’t I?”

Kylo sighs and kisses Hux’s temple, “It’s okay. I think it was the alcohol?”

Hux rolls the stem of the plastic champagne flute while looking at it, “It was part of it.”

“We’re really sorry,” Anakin gives a sheepish smile and holds his hand to take the flute. “I can pour you some juice if you’d prefer.”

Hux shakes his head, “No need. I just need to take it slow.”

Anakin and Kylo give him matching smiles. He blushes and looks down at his ring for a moment before holding it up, “Look at what Kylo picked out for me.”

Anakin grins widely and nods, “Very handsome. Did you choose his?”

Hux relaxes as they discuss the rings. The sushi delivery man shows up with the two party platters. Kylo and Hux insist on carrying one each to the dining room while Anakin tips the delivery guy. Out of habit, Anakin asks the delivery guy what Purdue is like. Kylo sneaks upstairs to tell the others that dinner was ready. He’s in front of the trio’s bedroom when he hears their muffled conversation.

“-she’s cleared her schedule and everything! Kaydel is refusing to change plans. She hasn’t had a weekend off since Christmas.”

“Ani and I can start dropping hints?”

“Just got a reply from Rose. She says to keep to the plan. His mom is going to be there after all.”

Kylo freezes. What on earth is his family planning?! He can’t move his hand to knock on the door. The small of his back breaks out in sweat as he sees his grandfather climb up the stairs. They share a knowing look. Anakin sighs before whispering, “This trip was meant to surprise Hux and you with a wedding ceremony at Luke’s ranch. We had all chipped in on the RV as your wedding gift.”

Kylo bursts into loud nervous laughter causing everyone in the bedroom to scramble out with curses. They all look at him with terrified looks as he sinks to the carpet. 

Now he understands Hux’s bafflement on Saturday. How can this be so easy for his family? Hux and he had spent months arguing over how things should be for their ideal wedding. Hux was far more concerned about how others would perceive their wedding instead of focusing on what he actually wanted. Kylo nearly ripped his hair out when Hux claimed they’d be too much of a bother asking to use Luke’s ranch for their wedding service. They knew they were getting eloped when Hux decided their only solution for a wedding was renting a trailer to store all of the paraphernalia they picked up at thrift stores. Neither were willing to put down thousands for a day’s experience. 

He’s paralyzed with love for his family. A family he stupidly ignored for too long.

“Kylo?! You okay?!” Hux calls from downstairs.

“Yeah! Saw Rey have a threeway kiss! Ew!” Kylo calls out.

“Ugh!” Hux yells before his footsteps go back to the dining room. 

The five others relax a bit. Padme offers Kylo a hand, “So?”

“I’d love to have the ceremony at Luke’s,” Kylo gets up with a surprisingly strong assist from his grandmother. “And Muireann will be there?”

Rey grins, “Yep! Leia and Amilyn too!”

Kylo nods, “Okay. I think keeping it a surprise from Hux is okay if his mom is there.”

“Yeah, that’s what my VA therapist friend recommended,” Poe pipes up.

“And don’t worry, we’re keeping it very small. Han is completely unaware,” Anakin adds. Kylo sighs. That had been the true catalyst for the three year lie. He didn’t want to give his father an excuse to come into the picture and turn around leaving an even larger hole in Kylo’s life.

“Thank you. Thank you so much,” Kylo holds his arms out to hug his grandfather. The four others come in to give Kylo a group hug.

“Am I going to have to eat all of this sushi?!” Hux shouts at the bottom of the stairs.

Finn and Rey run down the stairs and hug Hux, “Nope!”

“Ooph! What’s going on?” Hux frowns but wraps his arms around his friends-his family.

The four others come down to give Hux a passing hug before going into the dining room. By the time Kylo hugs Hux, his husband is relaxed and takes Kylo’s hand as they walk to their seats at the dining room. Kylo’s heart bursts as Hux’s hand let’s go of his hand to rest on Kylo’s knee while Kylo serves them some sushi rolls. 

\--

It’s late by the time they all retire to their beds. Kylo and Hux took showers in the apartment. While Hux was showering, Kylo and the rest agreed that Kylo should just react however he will as the three women show up to the ranch on Saturday. Rey adds him to the GC for the wedding. She insists he texts something to prove it’s nothing too daunting for him. He huffs that he knows how to text, but he sends out a hello and a waving emoji. To his surprise, Luke responds with the eyeball emoji with his name right after. A direct text pops up in Kylo’s notifications, ' _We need to talk about this, kid.-Luke'_

Kylo gulps, ' _I_ _n person?'_

_'That’s probably for the best.-Luke'_

Rey looks over at his phone and recognizes her dad’s odd texting habit. She smiles to herself and says nothing. 

Amilyn texts the Wedding GC, _'Welcome to the madness! Here’s the current itinerary and dossiers. Feel free to let us know if alterations are needed!'_

He clicks on one of the links and relaxes seeing his mom’s classic spreadsheet planner with her key of color coded names. Page one is the week’s events and the rest of the pages is each person’s tasks and schedule. He jumps to his page and chuckles when his first task is on last Saturday: ' _Answer his goddamn phone!'_

“Thank you for letting us use your shower. I don’t know if you’ll get hot water for a little while though,” Hux comes into the room with damp hair and red skin showing under his faded Northwestern t-shirt and plaid flannel pajama pants. 

“You look like a boiled lobster, Hux! Was it at least relaxing?” Poe asks.

“Oh, yes. I always try to get a hot shower in before a long driving day,” Hux explains as he walks over to Kylo’s side. He frowns realizing everyone is still awake well past midnight and aren’t in their sleepwear yet. “Don’t you all have work in the morning?”

Finn laughs a little too loudly, “Oh, wow! It’s been such a great day! Forgot it’s a weeknight!” 

Rey nods, “Yes! And y’all should get some rest before the next leg!”

Kylo and Hux are ushered downstairs and hugged goodnight. The door closes and Hux sighs, “Something’s up.”

Kylo shrugs, “I think they’re just trying their best. We are a bit unconventional.”

Hux rolls his lower lip between his teeth as they go inside the Precept, “True.”

Kylo yawns, “Mhmm.”

Hux yawns as well while locking the door. He sets the keys down and looks at Kylo with hooded eyes, “Carry me to bed?”

Kylo smiles, “Of course.”

They fall asleep the moment they’re horizontal.


	6. Thursday, June 21st and Friday June 22nd, 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette, IN to Limon, CO, to Grand Junction, CO
> 
> In two days, the Precept covers 1,330 miles (2140.4 km) and Hux is starting to get suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Padme and Anakin open up a little about when they fell in love with each other. Anakin was a child prodigy in the 60s. Padme and Anakin talk about how they stayed ethical until he was an adult. They always have seen each other as peers/equals. They mention Palpatine walking in when they nearly kissed when Anakin turned eighteen. Hux does the math and realizes Anakin was almost nineteen when Padme had their twins. Hux mentions Muireann, Hux's mother, had him at 21 and out of wedlock.

Kylo grunts as their phone alarms go off. It’s seven am. They had switched positions sometime in their sleep. Hux is draped on top of him, drooling on the front of his shirt. He reaches over to turn off the alarms. He smiles as Hux manages to stay asleep. Kylo tilts his chin and can see a hint of the wedding ring against his arm in the cloudy morning light. They forgot to close the curtains last night.

He sits up and Hux huffs as Kylo kisses his hair. Hux arches into Kylo’s hand on his spine. Kylo watches Hux’s eyes flutter open and gasps as Hux kisses him heatedly on the lips. Kylo slides back down on his back and moans as Hux kisses down his jaw and neck. Kylo is baffled by Hux’s display of affection but gladly accepts it all. Hux grinds his morning wood against Kylo’s and shudders, “Oh, Kylo.”

“Yes?” Kylo rests his hands on Hux’s hips. “It’s a good morning, isn’t it?”

Hux blushes, “I feel so...”

Kylo writhes in ecstasy as Hux sucks on his ear lobe with flicks of his tongue. Kylo can’t think as it goes on and on. He’s vaguely aware there’s fingers stroking his length and teasing his balls, but the whines and grunts puffed against his ear are his world. His paradise. He clings to Hux, arching into the oversensitive treatment until his vision whites out. 

He gasps for air and feels Hux shuffle off the bed. Hux’s bare feet pad down the hall to the bathroom and water runs for a second. Kylo feels the world go back to it’s normal revolving course. He can’t move his muscles. His mouth dry from panting and possibly screaming. A damp cloth brushes against his abdomen and he coughs a ticklish giggle. Hux moves the cloth up to brush away Kylo’s sweat and Kylo turns his head to bite and suck on the cloth. The little bit of moisture soothes his tongue.

“Ew. You could’ve just asked for some water, hubby,” Hux makes a face and gets up to get a glass of water.

Kylo manages to shift into sitting cross legged when Hux hands him the glass, “Thank you. Sorry about that. You just blew my mind.”

Hux ducks his head as he smirks, “Yeah, I don’t know what came over me.”

Kylo takes his hand while he finishes drinking. He squeezes it gently, “I’m not complaining whatsoever. But please don’t do it for the next two days.”

Hux frowns before his eyes widen in realization. He emphatically nods, “Oh, yes! Please kibosh my advances if I attempt them in my half asleep state.”

Kylo chuckles, “I promise. Now, let’s get put together before they come knocking.” 

* * *

The front door is locked and bellies full by 8:15 am. They slowly go around wishing each other goodbye and safe travels. Hux hugs and thanks Finn, Rey, and Poe for being supportive friends. They tear up and tell him how much they love him. He gets a little overwhelmed and ends up leaning against the Precept as they move on to shower Kylo with their attention.

Finn and Poe pat Kylo’s shoulders as Rey hugs him tightly, “Remember you’re part of our group chat now! Please check it from time to time! Don’t want to know how you are according to Hux!”

Kylo squeezes Rey and maintains the charade, “Yes, I promise. Take care now.”

Rey grins up at him, “Of course! Okay, we need to get going. Those cars aren’t going to paint themselves!”

“Or put their radiators in!” Finn laughs.

Poe smirks at Finn, “Oooh, you’re going to be so buff tonight, babe.”

Finn giggles bashfully, “That’s not-”

Rey’s alarm cuts him off and they wave their last goodbyes before getting into Poe’s Outback. Hux frowns at the Thule cargo box on the roof. It wasn’t there yesterday.

“Alright!” Anakin claps. “Let’s get this show on the road!”

“I found a good filling station on 74 that we should stop by,” Padme holds the door open for the three others. Anakin and Kylo carry the elders’ suitcases into the motorhome and secure them in the hallway cabinets.

Hux is the first to drive and sets the GPS to the campsite in Limon, Colorado. It’s going to be a long day and night of driving. But Hux and Kylo know how flat and straight the roads are. Endurance is needed to keep their foot on the gas. With three drivers available, they can do long shifts. Padme offers to drive but admits she starts to hurt at about a half hour in. Anakin insists that she’s the designated navigator. She accepted her role and has a list of service stations and backup campsites for just in case.

He pulls out of the parking lot and onto the highway a few minutes later at 8:30 am. Kylo is watching him from the passenger seat with a look that makes Hux bubbly and tranquil at the same time. 

* * *

Kylo pulls into the Limon KOA campground around 9:45 pm thanks to the time zone change. But his body feels like it’s nearly midnight with the altitude change of over 4,600 ft. All of them are a bit crabby from the long day. He hasn’t ever heard his grandmother get snappy at his grandfather. She grabbed her wallet from his hand while he was in mid sentence. Anakin gives her a tired look and follows her to the office to get the utilities hookup key. Hux is chewing on candied ginger to help settle his stomach from their overly greasy dinner in the passenger seat. 

Kylo undos his seatbelt and leans over to rub Hux’s knee, “Need anything else, bud?”

Hux looks at him with a pout, “We’re never letting our stomachs make decisions for us ever again.”

Kylo laughs softly, “Okay. I’ll put that on a post-it note on the door.”

Hux huffs and turns in his chair to face Kylo. He rubs Kylo’s ring with a small smile, “It’s very pretty.”

Kylo sighs softly and turns his hand to hold Hux’s, “Love you. Today was a rough day. Rest of the trip will be easy.”

“Why couldn’t we have stopped somewhere in Kansas?” Hux frowns.

Kylo is too tired to be slick about it but Hux seems to be too tired to suspect something from Kylo’s long pause. “I… I guess Ani-Paddy just wanted to get the boring part over? Rip it off like a bandaid.”

Hux sighs, “They’re not cut out for the road like us? I rather like the lifelines of 70 and 80.”

“You’re such a hipster,” Kylo shakes his head while laughing. Hux’s nose crinkles as he laughs with him. The scent of sweet ginger is too tempting and Kylo leans over more to kiss Hux lightly on the lips. 

Hux squeezes Kylo’s hand as the kiss lingers on their lips. They stay quiet in the dim cab until Padme and Anakin come back with the key. They’re in better spirits as well. Padme smiles while shaking the key, “Site number 28. We go right and it’s the second site behind the office.”

They get there shortly and take about fifteen minutes to park and level the Precept. Anakin wears a headlamp and hooks up the utilities to the motorhome. Padme changes into her pajamas and wishes them a good night before crawling up into the loft bed. Kylo and Hux retire to their bedroom to change clothes and massage the others’ calf muscles. 

Anakin gives a gentle knock on the bedroom door once he is all done with the utility hookups, “All done. Goodnight, kids. We’ll sleep in until 9 am. Sounds good?”

Kylo and Hux look at each other before nodding. Kylo calls out loud enough to be heard outside the door, “Yes! See you then! Good night!”

Anakin’s footsteps fade away and Kylo goes back to rubbing the cramp out of Hux’s calf. The anti-spasm cream also eases Kylo’s sore hands. He’s going to get a blister if he doesn’t find his driving gloves soon. He looks up at Hux’s face since the man fell silent a few minutes ago. Hux is asleep. Kylo sighs. No point in waking him back up. Kylo moves on to the other calf and then works on his own two. He limps to the bathroom to wash his hands afterwards. He shakes his head, _‘I better not be limping on Saturday down the aisle.’_

* * *

Hux wakes up feeling his legs and butt throb. It wasn’t brutal like he anticipated. More like how he feels after a day hike up and down a mountain trail. He looks over at his phone. It’s 8:21 am and he sees a few emails inquiring about his editing skills. He accepts two of the three since their deadlines are in a week, not today at 5 pm EDT. No emails from his mum. He hopes it’s because she’s having a grand time. He looks around and notices Kylo is gone from the bed. He spends a moment pondering how this motorhome became safe so quickly for him. Shaking his head, he gets up and changes into fresh clothes.

Anakin and Padme are still asleep in the loft bed. Kylo isn’t in the motorhome. Hux grabs his wallet and a snack bar. He doesn’t want to wake up Anakin and Padme with brewing coffee. He slips out of the Precept and scrunches up his face in the bright morning sun. 

“Want to use my shades?” Kylo asks from the picnic table to the right of the Precept. He has his laptop and journal out in front of him. Hux gives a nod and takes the offered sunglasses. Kylo smiles, “I got us coffee, breakfast burritos, and cinnamon rolls!”

Hux looks over at the bag of takeout. He can smell the cinnamon and hot peppers. His mouth salivates as he sits down next to Kylo. He asks, “I doubt you got that from the diner here.”

Kylo hands him a burrito and coffee. He shows off the shop’s name stamped on the coffee cup, “No. It’s from a place called Hipstirs. See?”

Hux takes his breakfast and nods, “Cute. Guess you’re in better shape today? Did I even rub your calves?”

Kylo shrugs, “You fell asleep before you could. It’s okay, I did it myself. Woke up at about seven am and couldn’t get back to sleep. Figured I’d walk and see if there was anything interesting open.”

Hux gives a nod before taking a bite. He chuckles, “Good heat.”

Kylo laughs and goes back to his laptop. Hux takes a few more bites before asking, “What are you working on?”

“Figuring out the pacing for the trick flights. Do I have mine and grandpa’s going along together or one at a time? Can’t remember if Poe did the same exact routine or not.”

“Ask Poe.” Hux sips his coffee. 

Kylo makes a face before sighing, “You’re right. I can do that.”

Hux shakes his head as Kylo pulls out his phone and texts Poe. Hux looks around to see no one around and rests his hand on Kylo’s knee. Kylo looks up from his phone and gives him a shy smile. Hux tilts his head, “What else needs thinking for the video?”

Kylo has made a sequence list by the time Anakin and Padme wander outside. Padme has a comically large thermos in her hands. With her hair up in two buns, big shades, a pink lip, a light sundress, and sandals, she looks like one of her students of last semester. Anakin looks like one of his students too with a black sweatshirt, navy sweatpants, and flip flops. He’s lacking a drink in hand but holds two mugs by the handles.

“Morning! Went into town and got us breakfast!” Kylo smiles.

“Great!” Anakin sits down facing Hux. Padme sits down facing Kylo and checks her watch. She gives a shrug and opens the thermos to pour tea into the mugs. Anakin rubs her back as he takes his mug with his other hand, “Thank you, sweetie.”

“Doing this more for me than for you,” Padme mutters with a cheeky smirk before blowing into her mug to take a sip.

Kylo’s hand falters as he reaches into the bag to grab his grandparents’ breakfast burritos -not seeing his grandmother’s smirk. But with Anakin’s laugh, he relaxes and hands over the food. As the older couple eats, they talk about the route through Denver and the mountains to Luke’s ranch east of Grand Junction. Agreeing to take it slow and steady, they notify Luke a rough ETA and pack up to leave. Anakin shows his grandson and grandson-in-law how to remove the utility hookups and secure the Precept. 

Meanwhile Padme is checking in with the rest of the family about the wedding. Her granddaughter and boyfriends didn’t go to work yesterday but instead headed towards Grand Junction as well. They stopped at a motel in Kansas and have been on the road today since six am. Padme promises them to give an hour heads up before the motorhome’s arrival.

Leia and Amilyn are wrapping up things in the office before meeting up with Muireann at Dulles Airport. From there, they will fly together to Denver and spend the night. Amilyn shared the rental car confirmation with a quip about whether they will get the car listed on the website. But with Leia, they will get an upgrade. Padme is very proud of her daughter’s assertive demeanor. 

Luke sends a text to the Wedding GC, _‘Muireann’s cake arrived. I ordered the frosting ingredients she requested. I found a piping set, too. -Luke’_

Padme chimes in that she’ll cross that off the list. She gives a big sigh of relief. The whiskey soaked fruit cake was a bit of an ordeal to ship. 

Outside, Kylo’s phone is chiming a lot and he turns off the sound. Hux looks at him, “Is that Poe?”

Kylo nods and asks Anakin a question about which hookup they should do first when they get to another campsite. Anakin nods, “Yeah, I think electrical first. Remember the surge protector!”

Hux nods, “Yes. We will keep that in mind. Thank you.”

They put away the water filters, hoses, and sewage supply bin. Anakin pats the side of the Precept hard three times after they lock up the storage cabinets, “Alright. Now let’s checkout and head to Luke’s!”

Kylo and Hux give matching smiles as they follow Anakin back inside. Padme is in her seat with the seatbelt on. She gestures to the keys in Anakin’s hand, “Care to drop them off?”

Anakin smiles, “Not at all.”

* * *

Kylo nearly passes by Luke’s ranch. The old log with “Tatooine Ranch and Animal Sanctuary” in reflective lettering is gone. Now stands a very elegant large sign “Tatooine Mission: Chapel and Sanctuary”.

“Huh, that’s new,” he mutters under his breath. So is the large gate and buzzer. Hux gets up from his seat but Padme and Anakin are already opening the door. Padme is on her phone talking with a big smile. Hux sits back down and looks at Kylo, “Rey mentioned he’s going a bit more spiritual in his older age.”

Kylo shakes his head, “He’s forty nine. I hope he doesn’t attempt a run for the papacy in twenty years.”

Hux snorts, “Spiritual, not religious.”

Kylo shrugs and slowly presses on the gas when the gate opens. He can hear Anakin’s muffled yell, “We’ll walk up to the house! Go on ahead!”

Kylo gives him a thumbs up before heading down the long drive. Hux gasps excitedly seeing the horses in the front pasture. Kylo smiles, “We might be able to ride. I don’t know if Luke still has Dewback.”

Hux shifts in his seat to still look at the four horses, “I would be happy just brushing them.”

Kylo’s heart aches with how much he wants to kiss Hux. But Luke walks out onto the large courtyard and points at where Kylo should park the Precept. Luke helps them with leveling. Hux looks at Kylo with a little concern, “Ready?”

Kylo takes a second to realize what Hux was referring to. The wedding has been all he can think about for the past few hours. But in order for it to happen, he has to talk to Luke. His happiness wavers, “I guess.”

“I-” Hux swallows. “I can be there if you’d like? It was my fault, too.”

“No, I need to do this one on one,” Kylo shakes his head. He gets up from the driver's seat and stretches, “Thank you, though.”

“You’re welcome,” Hux watches the sliver of skin showing from Kylo’s raised t-shirt. Kylo stretches a little more and grins at Hux’s blush seeing his belly button.

A curt knock on the door breaks the mood. Hux rubs his face with a quiet mutter while Kylo laughs and opens the door, “Uncle!”

Luke looks even shorter with the steps between them. His camel brown overalls look to be new. Or he’s less stain prone nowadays. His presence is still how Kylo remembers. Expansive and enveloping with paternal kindness that Kylo took for granted too much. “C’mon, leave your metal beast and enjoy the outdoors!” Luke gestures for Kylo to leave the motorhome.

Kylo grins and steps down to the gravelled courtyard, “Metal Beast sounds like a good name for the Precept.”

“Please, no,” Hux sighs while stepping out behind Kylo. He smiles as his husband pulls his uncle into a hug. 

Luke chuckles patting Kylo’s back, “I can christen your home once you two agree on a name.”

“Cool,” Kylo smiles and looks over at Hux. “Does that sound reasonable to you?”

Hux folds his arms in front of his chest and looks at the Precept before nodding, “Sure. Sorry to be rude, but where’s the nearest restroom?”

Luke pulls away from the long hug, “Inside and to your right.”

“Thank you,” Hux passes by them.

A silence falls behind him. Kylo looks down the drive and sees his grandparents petting the more social horses in the pasture. Luke breaks the silence with a chuckle. A moment later, he asks, “Want to go over to the orchard swing? Or do you need to rest before we talk?”

“I’m good. Only drove the last ninety minutes,” Kylo nods.

“Okay. Let me text mother,” Luke pulls out his phone. Kylo sees Padme check her phone a minute later and Luke’s phone chirps a minute after. “Alright. Been working on the ranch a bit. Got a bunch of paths now.”

Kylo nods and sees the hand painted signs pointing to the chapel, orchard, cattle meadow, two barns, and crew cabin. “You’ve been busy.”

“So have you,” Luke grunts. “Neat videos, kid. Can tell you enjoy it a lot.”

Kylo smiles. His nerves still lurk but he focuses on the confidence boost from Luke. “Thanks. That means a lot. It’s been amazing documenting people.”

“Mhmm,” Luke hums and unlocks the gate to the orchard. Kylo passes by him and looks at the peaches. He remembers Luke carrying him on his shoulders to gather the fruit as a scrawny kid. He also remembers doing the same for Rey once Luke adopted her. Luke probably has photos of fifteen year old Kylo(then Ben) and nine year old Rey getting pelted by cherries thanks to Rey shaking the branches too hard. He makes note to see if Rey wants to recreate the photo. This time with less sticky fruit in their hair.

They get to the large blue porch swing. The seat fits four adults comfortably. Luke sits on one end with his legs folded in butterfly position facing Kylo perpendicularly. Kylo wants to face Luke too, but can’t turn himself. He stares out at the few birds flying up above.

Luke sighs, “I won’t lie, I’ve been heartbroken these past few years, Kylo.”

Kylo looks down at his hands feeling the guilt and tears well up. He clenches his fists and Luke sighs, “I thought I made it clear that I’m not him. That you could confide in me.”

Kylo looks over at his uncle with a pained smile, “I- at the time- thought you would tell everyone.”

Luke gives a small chuckle, “I would probably pester you to tell them yourself. But I would’ve kept it a secret for you and Hux.”

“Oh,” Kylo sighs. His nails dig into his skin.

Luke notices and reaches over to unfurl Kylo’s left hand. He studies the ring, “You picked this one?”

Kylo blushes at how perceptive his uncle is. Or did Rey tell him beforehand? “Yeah. Hux was a bit overwhelmed but approved it.”

“Hmm. He won’t be upset with tomorrow?” Luke sets Kylo’s hand down with a gentle pat.

“I don’t think so. It makes sense that this is how it should be,” Kylo relaxes his right hand and traces the seven diamonds with his pointer finger. “I’m sorry, Luke.”

“It’s okay. The heartbreak made me a better man. Became a minister and built the chapel. Officiated about thirtyfive weddings so far. I think I’m up for the job tomorrow.”

Kylo looks at his uncle’s grin before shaking his head, “Did you do it in your overalls?”

Luke laughs, “Only two so far. I have a few suit jackets now. Black, navy, gray, and white. Keep them secure in waterproof garment bags.”

Kylo smiles, “I will have to see to believe.”

Luke shakes his head, “But what I wanted you to hear is that I don’t have ill will towards you. I took the sting and re-evaluated my view on things. I thought I was loud with my acceptance for Hux.”

Kylo huffs and starts pushing his foot on the ground. The swing creaks as it sways back and forth. His husband is a complex man. He learned early on that Hux is fragile. In the seven years of knowing him, Kylo only knows that he grew up in a caravan park with his mum and struggled being gay in that environment. Moving to America for college seemed to be when Hux started his life. 

“I think he’s realizing that on this trip,” Kylo speculates. Memories, painful ones, surface up from their time in the Everglades. “I- We had a bad bump in our marriage a year in.”

Luke shifts his weight as the swing speeds up its rocking, “Oh?”

“I was blind to Hux’s kindness for a while,” Kylo mumbles. “When I realized it, I couldn’t understand why he’d stick around with so much discord. Yet he insisted on making it work. I felt so indebted to him that I suggested we could keep our marriage between us. It would be our precious thing together.”

“Hmm,” Luke sighs as Kylo bursts into tears. “All good things need light. They spoil in the darkness.”

“Yeah,” Kylo sniffs. 

“Would a marigold boutonniere be too much for him?” Luke changes the subject. He knows that once Kylo cries for more than a minute, it’s going to last for hours.

Kylo leans back in the swing and sighs as the tears slow down, “Ugh. I always call him my rosebud. But marigolds sound nice.”

“Yes. They dry down nicely. Can keep them forever,” Luke shifts out of his position and pats Kylo’s knee. “No point in dwelling, kid. Live in the moment. We’re making sure it’s a good ol’ time this weekend. Just for you and Hux.”

“Y-yeah. I’ll keep that in mind,” Kylo mumbles.

Luke gets up from the swing with a soft grunt. He stands over Kylo, “No, no. You know the drill. Repeat after me: No point in dwelling, live in the moment.”

Kylo rolls his eyes but repeats his uncles words. Luke eggs him on until Kylo repeats the words with faith in them.

“Okay, c’mon, we should make sure Hux doesn’t wander to the crew cabin,” Luke holds a hand out for Kylo.

Kylo stands up with the assist, “How’s Rey and her guys?”

“Busy. Silly girl decided my trellis is outdated,” Luke shakes his head. Kylo laughs. As they walk back to the house, they discuss how the ceremony should go.

* * *

Hux feels uncomfortable waiting in the house knowing there are horses outside. He joins Padme and Anakin by the pasture fence, “Are they still talking?”

“Yes,” Padme moves so Hux can greet the old mare. “She’s a big lovebug, isn't she?”

Hux grins as the mare leans against the fence to offer her forehead and ear for a scratch. Hux happily obliges. Anakin chuckles, “Didn’t know you like horses.”

“I have good memories with them,” Hux nods. “Though riding them is killer on my thighs.”

“Yes, that was a tough hurdle to get over for me when I started equestrian lessons as a girl,” Padme sighs.

“Oh? Did you go into competition?” Hux asks.

“I only did regional competitions. Mostly just wandered the family’s property with my dear Sabé,” Padme shakes her head remembering her youth.

Anakin smiles and kisses her temple, “You did pretty well at the competitions.”

Padme blushes, “Yes, but trail riding is more my speed.”

Hux yelps slightly as the mare nips him lightly for not paying attention to her. He pats her cheek and mutters an apology. Padme’s phone chimes, “Ah, that must mean Luke and Kylo are done.”

Hux whispers an apology to the horse and rubs her ears with both hands. The horse huffs and whinnies as the three move on to the house.

* * *

The five work on cooking an early dinner as Luke and his parents catch up. Hux and Kylo stay quiet chopping vegetables and fruit listening to the conversations. Luke’s house is an expansive ranch house with vaulted ceilings. Laughter seems to resonate and hold, warming the house even more. As Luke and Padme take over the cooking after Kylo’s and Hux’s prep work, Anakin waves them over to the den room to rest for a moment. Hux sits partially on Kylo’s lap and the couch. Kylo grins and wraps his arms around him.

“Did it go okay?” Hux asks while playing with Kylo’s hair. It is getting a little greasy. 

“Mm,” Kylo sighs. “I only cried for like, a minute.”

Hux kisses Kylo’s temple, “And?”

“Luke knew from the beginning too. He was hurt but not mad,” Kylo mumbles. Unsure if Hux will connect the dots if he talks about the chapel.

“Hmm, so you’re okay?” Hux asks nervously.

“Yeah. I’m good. What about you?” Kylo leans back pulling Hux with him.

Hux toes off his shoes before curling up against Kylo, “I’m enjoying myself. I have some work to do, but the deadlines are next week. Should take about twelve hours total.”

“Hmm, sounds like a plan,” Kylo rubs Hux’s back. They fall quiet and listen to Luke’s laughter as Anakin talks about some notorious students of his.

Padme orders them to wash their hands and join the three at the dining table twenty minutes later. Kylo blinks awake while Hux seemed to have been zoning out. They cram themselves in the little washroom and then sit down facing their grandparents with Luke at the head of the table.

“I feel blessed with you all here. My lovely parents who are starting their retirement and my nephew and his husband!” Luke smiles. “Let’s eat!”

Hux blushes and takes a moment to feel Luke’s acceptance. He fights back tears and joins the others in eating. Luke takes a sip of milk and asks, “Father, when did you fall in love with mother?”

Anakin tilts his head, “Hmm. I think at the same time I fell in love with teaching.”

Padme giggles, “Honey, you’re too much!”

“No, it’s true,” He smiles and wraps an arm over her shoulders. He looks at the other three, “You see, she and I had been in the same circles around that time but never had classes together. I was seventeen at the time and in grad school. No one really treated me as an equal, let alone their senior. She came up to me at the library in Clark Hall and asked me to consult on an environmental policy paper pertaining to polymer distribution-something I was really into at the time. It was never ‘Do this, do that’ or anything. I felt manly and confident around her. And when she left the room, I was lost.”

Padme is blushing, “The paper really was my excuse to get to know you. Though my friends made me think you were a little older than you were. Remember old Sheev clearing his throat when we nearly kissed?”

“Yeah, I thought I was struck by lightning,” Anakin shakes his head. Kylo looks at his grandparents with mild surprise. “I just turned 18 and all I could think was this amazing woman liked me!”

“And I thought you were 19 at least! Only three years younger than me, not nearly five!” Padme shakes her head.

“Yeah,” Anakin chuckles. “Anyways, her support in me and having my name on a published paper was what got me my first lecturer position. She sat in the back as I fumbled through my lecture on… Oh, I can’t remember.”

“Me neither. May have been on thermal conductivity?”

“Hm, possibly. But I do remember her clapping loudly once I finished. I felt so much love for her. I wanted to attend as many of her speeches as I could. Just so she could feel the love reciprocated.”

“Hmm, glad you fell in love with me before the twins showed up,” Padme smirks.

“Hey, now!” Anakin laughs.

Kylo shakes his head. He was aware of his grandparents’ unconventional start to their relationship. Hux on the other was frowning and counting on his fingers, “Wait a minute… Anakin was eighteen or nineteen when Luke and Leia were born?”

“Nearly nineteen, yes. We got married when Padme started to really show. That was a bit of controversy to say the least,” Anakin shakes his head and rubs Padme’s neck gently. “Padme was confident we’d get through it all. And we did. Had two exemplary children and grandkids.”

Hux frowns and shrugs, “Huh. Sorry, I didn't mean to judge. My mum had me when she was twenty one.”

“It’s okay,” Padme smiles at Hux. “I think I fell in love with Anakin when we’d take long walks after study sessions. He would talk about his goals in life and how he was thinking of achieving them. Even after accomplishing so much at his age, he was never full of himself. So far he’s ten out twelve, no?”

Anakin laughs, “I’m okay with not going up into space. I’ve made my peace with that a long time ago. Going on that zero gravity flight was a good compromise.”

Padme smiles and looks over at Kylo, “When did you fall in love with Hux?”

Kylo blushes and ducks his head, “I, um, I know it’s cliche but when I first saw him? Like it was a gut punch seeing him frustrated with his van. But a week on the road, I realized I would never stop loving him. Ever.”

Hux bites his lip as Kylo holds his hand. He relaxes seeing everyone smile so warmly at him. He realizes it’s his turn. With a deep breath, he admits, “I, um, always had a fondness for wrestlers. When we first met at Bonnaroo, I thought he was a wrestler coming to save me and my overheated van. Kylo was carrying these two cases of what I found out to be filming equipment like they were nothing. Had on a ripped tank top and all I could see was muscles and long black-brown hair.”

Kylo smiles proudly and flexes as Hux continues on, “Yeah, yeah still got it. Anyways, he comes over and I can tell he’s acting like he knows everything but he’s also constantly checking in with me and my sanity. He struck up a deal with me and I thought, ‘What else do I have to lose?’ I think it was a month before I realized he liked me. Very quickly fell in love with him after that. I’m sorry I didn’t notice sooner.”

Kylo shrugs, “No need.”

“Yes, love comes and goes for everyone at their own pace,” Luke nods.

Kylo leans back in his chair, “Have you ever been in love, uncle?”

Luke shrugs while finishing his last bite. Swallowing, he answers, “I think so? I’ve met so many incredible people in my life. But it was never sustainable for a long time. Took me years to accept and act on applying to be a father for someone without another party involved. I love Rey dearly and glad she’s living her best life.”

Hux and Kylo nod. Both thinking about how they’d be as fathers. The trail of thought ends quickly with Kylo standing up, “Everyone done? I’ll bus the plates.”

Luke smiles, “Thank you. You can just rinse them and put them in the dishwasher. Mother, father? I can show you two to your bedroom. Once Hux and Kylo are done, we can take a walk around the ranch? Enjoy the sunset? I’ve got to move the horses to their stables and put the cows back in their paddock.”

Hux smiles, “Sure! Can we help?”

Luke chuckles, “I was hoping so!”


	7. Friday June 22nd and Saturday June 23rd, 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dublin, Ireland to Washington DC to Denver, CO to Grand Junction, CO
> 
> Muireann is coming to the States to surprise her son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Everyone cries. It's the wedding chapter!

“Jerry, I’m out of breath because I’m running to the gate to fly to my son’s wedding! So yes, this call is a goddamn favor in itself so don’t talk down to me! Tell me what needs to be ordered!” Leia then mutes herself like she should’ve when Jerry started talking when she answered and hoofs it down the concourse after her wife’s coiffed lilac locks. She listens to Jerry’s stuttering about how he’ll figure out how to order more paper himself (aka ask his secretary) and wishes her a good wedding. She hangs up on him as she reaches Amilyn. Amilyn turns to her with a smile, “There you are. TSA finally released you?”

“Yes, seems like everyone has pre-check nowadays. And I forgot I had baggage to check. It was like fighting against fish going upstream,” Leia grumbles before sighing as Amilyn pulls her into a hug. 

“Well, you aren’t late. Muireann’s flight just landed over at Terminal A. I was thinking of getting some pizza for us?” Amilyn rocks her wife gently and nods at the pizza stand next to their gate. 

Leia sighs as she centers herself, “Sure. Sounds good. Get whatever they have ready to go.”

Amilyn sets her bag next to a few empty chairs and guides Leia to sit down, “Will do.”

Leia watches Amily walk over to the counter. She wants to close her eyes but knows better. She lets her vision blur as the week’s stress from work dissipates. The excitement of the next week fills her up. She hasn’t seen her brother in a while and hasn't had a true family vacation since Kylo was eighteen. And he’s getting married! 

She keeps a lookout for a tall redheaded woman in a blue strapped dress. That was Muireann’s description of herself before she took off from Dublin early that morning. Leia is excited to hear what Muireann thinks of traveling. They’ve been slowly becoming friends for the past few years. It seemed like Muireann didn’t understand why such an influential woman was talking to her rather than ignoring her. When the plan cemented for the wedding, Muireann insisted that she would say yes if she could pay her way. Leia pleaded with her to let Leia pay for the tickets to get her a discounted price to pay back. By then Muireann’s pride had lessened and she agreed.

Getting to know Muireann had also helped Leia understand Hux. He was a bit of an enigma at first. A well dressed man living in a van. Who seduced her son into living in a van! He warmed up to Amilyn right away while he was terrified of Leia. She was far used to terrifying men decades his senior but didn’t know how to tone it down other than treating him like another son. Leia admitted this before her third time seeing Hux to Amilyn and she told Leia to do just that. A few years later, Hux recognized her as family. Begrudgingly.

Her brain takes a second to realize Muireann has reached the gate. The woman is a few years older than Leia but looks a decade younger with red hair going strawberry in a ponytail and a flowy blue maxi dress. 

“Muireann! Over here!” Leia waves her hand with a smile.

Muireann looks at her with a relieved smile. She accepts Leia’s hug, “Oh, thank goodness! Hello, Leia. Where’s Amilyn?”

Leia sits back down, “She’s getting us some dinner. Hope pizza is okay? How was your flight? It was comfortable?”

Muireann blushes as she sits down, “I didn’t know it would be that fancy! I hope this pizza she’s getting isn’t too much either!” 

Leia laughs and waves her hand, “Oh, don’t worry. No, I wanted your first flight to be in business class. Especially since you’re tall and it was a transatlantic flight.”

Muireann gives her a soft look, “Thank you. You’re too kind. How was your day?”

“Ugh, I’d rather not think about it,” Leia sighs. “Much rather think about tomorrow! Got a text from mom that Kylo and Luke talked things through.”

“Oh, good! You know, Hux really likes Luke. He told me about the horses.”

“Ha, well, maybe he still has some that are cool with being ridden. You like horses too?”

Muireann gives a shy smile, “My first arrest was thanks to Farmer Harris having a heart attack when I rode his draft horse around.”

Leia laughs, “Well then!”

Amilyn comes back with their meals and Leia shares what Muireann said. They talk during the whole flight to Denver and then the whole car ride to Grand Junction. It’s pitch black at one am aside from the stars above. Hopped up on caffeine, the women are hushed by Rey, Finn, and Luke who greet them at the gate. 

Leia hugs her brother tightly as he hugs her even tighter. He whispers how proud he is of her. She sighs as her life in D.C. fades from her mind completely. 

“Where to?” Amilyn asks.

“Go along the drive to the right, not up ahead. Poe is waiting at the cabin to walk you ladies to the house,” Rey answers with a hug for each woman.

“Yes, I’ve got the two other guest rooms ready for you three,” Luke smiles and holds his arms open to hug Muireann.

“I can help carry anything if you need it,” Finn offers as he holds out his hand to be shaken to Leia as part of their inside joke together. She chuckles and pulls him into a hug.

“We just have carry-on luggage and the one trunk of wedding stuff,” Amilyn nods to the trunk of the SUV the rental agency gave them. It was better than the sedan initially booked. Rey and Finn grab the trunk and start their way up to the house. The ladies get back into the SUV and go park it out of sight of the grooms.

Their caffeine rushes fade once they lay in bed.

* * *

Kylo wakes up at around eight am vibrating for the day to start. His mind races as he looks down at Hux’s messy hair. Hux had been begging to fuck last night but Kylo promised him to wait for tonight… so Kylo could blow his mind. Hux had whined but calmed down his libido as Kylo massaged his back and calves firmly.

He checks his phone and sees two all caps text from Rey, _'DONT COME INTO THE HOUSE. WE’RE FIXING THE CAKE!!!'_

It was sent at six am and the next one was just a minute ago. He must’ve woken up from it. _'CAKE IS RESTORED AND ICED!! MAKING WAFFLES TO MASK THE SMELL!'_

He laughs and Hux grumbles against him. Kylo rubs his back, “How’s it going, babe?”

“Mmm, okay,” Hux grumbles but arches into Kylo’s hand.

“Rey’s making waffles right now,” Kylo smiles.

Hux grunts, “Whoopy.”

“Want me to get you some coffee?” Kylo asks.

“No, I can do it myself. Just… the traveling is starting to hit me,” Hux sighs before sitting up. “What time is it?”

“Eight am or so,” Kylo sits up with him. “We should shower after breakfast.”

“Yeah, your hair is a bit greasy,” Hux points out while going over to the wardrobe to pull out a polo shirt and pants. Kylo watches him dress and move out to the main part of the Precept before getting dressed himself. He puts on a shirt his mom bought him two birthdays ago and his favorite cargo shorts.

Hux gives him a look and frowns. Kylo holds back his grin. Hux knows Kylo only wears Leia’s gifts when she’s around. Hux follows him cautiously to the house but doesn’t see any other cars in the area.

Opening the front door, they’re hit with a rich vanilla scent and coffee. Hux gives a little moan, “Oh, we need an air freshener like this.”

Kylo smiles as they walk into the kitchen and Hux freezes.

Muireann is sitting at the breakfast bar with a cup of coffee still wearing an apron over her light brown t-shirt dress. She gets up as her son’s shocked face crumples into sobs. He cries out against her cheek, “Mummy! Mummy, you’re really here?! Wh-why?”

She rocks him gently as everyone around them go about their business but watch out of the corner of their eye. Kylo serves a cup of coffee for Hux and places it next to Muireann’s before greeting his moms. Muireann whispers in Hux’s ear, “You’re getting married today, baby boy.”

Hux frowns, pulling away from her, “But- but I’m already married. I’m so sorry, mum. Wait, what’s going on? Why is- why is everyone here?!”

Rey holds up a plate of two waffles and sliced peaches, “Surprise! You’re getting married today! Like for real this time!”

“Wha-what? Kylo? Kylo! Did you know about this?!” Hux yells as he attempts to pace. His mum pulls him back into her arms and rocks him some more. 

Kylo shrugs, “I learned on Wednesday night.”

Hux laughs incredulously, “Seriously?!”

“Does he have to get on his knee for a third time?” Poe asks with a big grin on his face.

Hux looks over at him and lets out a sharp gasp, “You’re filming us?!”

Poe chuckles, “Yep. So what’s the verdict Hux? Are you getting married today?”

“Yes!” Hux looks at everyone and then his mom, “I’m sorry this didn’t happen sooner. I had no idea you all would be so… so accepting of this.”

Muireann coos softly and brushes his fringe back, “Oh, my sweet Tage. I accept you for you. I also accept your new family. They’re great.”

Hux gives a watery smile, “Yeah, I love my family.”

A chorus of “I love you too” follows. Hux sniffles, “Ugh, I have a headache now.”

“Your coffee is next to your mom’s,” Kylo gestures.

“Thanks,” Hux smiles.

“C’mon, eat up and you’ll feel better,” Rey insists while handing Hux a fork for his waffles. He gives her a quiet thanks. The rest of the family leave the two redheads alone to catch up and eat in the dining room.

Kylo looks at his grandparents and Poe as they carefully cover the lenses of Kylo’s cameras. He shakes his head, “Was this why you were all invested in my camera lessons?”

Anakin shrugs, “Maybe.”

Finn passes the serving plate of scrambled eggs, “We got you good, didn’t we?”

Kylo smiles while serving himself, “I really thought I was in the loop. How many versions of the documents are there?”

“I made a folder set for each person,” Leia shrugs.

“Wow. Impressive,” Kylo adds some pepper to his eggs. Rey passes him the waffles on his other side.

They all eat while Leia and Padme discuss the sequence of events. Kylo has to tune them out. He may need some of Hux’s pot if he tries to think about everything that needs to be done in the next four hours according to his mother.

Once everyone is done eating, Kylo is whisked off to the downstairs bathroom to shower and shave. His mom packed a travel kit of high end shampoo. conditioner, and a hair mask. Kylo hasn’t spent this long washing and caring for his hair in years. He can’t help playing with it as it air dries. Padme tries to coax him into some braids but he refuses. He knows how much Hux loves his loose waves.

He stares at the suit his mom picked for him for a few minutes. It's a navy suit jacket and a gray waistcoat. The dress shirt is a crisp white. The matching tie and pocket square smell of his grandfather. He runs his fingers over the wine red tie. The cool silk has a subtle textured pattern of waves to it. 

He’s getting married today.

* * *

  
  


Hux listens to his mum’s story about her transatlantic flight. He relaxes knowing it was far more comfortable than his when he was eighteen. She shows him pictures on her phone of her meals and an off center selfie of her wrapped up in the complimentary blanket wearing the complimentary sleeping mask. He chuckles, “Going to show that off to your guy friend?”

She blushes, “Don’t you think it would give him ideas?”

His eyes go wide at her insinuation, “Mum! Ew!”

She laughs, “I’m joking. Hey, can I take a picture of us?”

Hux looks down at himself and shrugs, “Sure.”

Muireann leans against him and angles her phone to get them in frame. They give matching closed mouth smiles in the selfie. Hux’s hair is a mess but he doesn’t care for once. Screw his hometown’s small brained gossips. He’s getting married to the man he loves… again!

“Aw, you’re so handsome,” Muireann sighs. “This week has done you good.”

Hux shakes his head, “It’s been an emotional rollercoaster. Feels like a month since I was in South Carolina.”

“Hm,” Muireann nods. “Well, according to Leia, you need to be showering in fifteen minutes. She also wants you and Kylo to avoid each other until the ceremony.”

“Really? But we’re already married?” Hux shakes his head.

“She said you might like it since it’s traditional superstition.”

“Hmm,” Hux sighs. “She’s got me there. When’s the service going to happen? Is it just us?”

“It will be in about three and a half hours. And it is just us. Lord, what is it? The Skywalker-Organa-Holdo-Downey-Hux-Ren family?”

“Naberrie is also in there. Padme’s birth parents were Naberrie. The Organas were her sponsor parents,” Rey mentions as she comes into the kitchen with dirty plates. “Then there’s my boyfriends but they’re my plus ones. Don’t know yet which one I’m marrying.”

“Huh,” Hux nods. 

Muireann shakes her head, “Well, we’re here!”

Rey grins, “Yep! Now, let’s get an early start and wash you clean.”

Hux smiles nervously, “I guess we shouldn’t put it off.”

He hears the pipes working downstairs as he enters the master suite’s bathroom. He smiles to himself knowing Kylo is close by. He startles as he gets in the shower and hears Amilyn call out from the other side of the bathroom door, “Use the shampoo and then the hair mask! Keep the mask in your hair for at least five minutes! You can shave during then! Let me know when you’re done with your shower so I can style your hair!”

Hux calls out, “Oh! Thank you!”

He follows her instructions. He hopes it’s not too awkward with him wrapped up in a large towel peeking out of the doorway. Amilyn is sitting on a chair beside Luke’s bed with a smile, “Ready?”

“Um, yes? Do I have clothes to wear?”

Amilyn laughs, “Oh, you certainly do. Let’s get you in your underthings and trousers first.”

Hux looks at the suit on the bed. It’s a medium tone charcoal gray suit jacket and trousers with a navy waistcoat. The dress shirt and under shirt are white. He frowns seeing a pair of his briefs beside them.

“Leia set them aside during the last batch of laundry.”

“Oh. I’ll go change,” Hux ducks into the bathroom once more. Clothed as much as he can, he opens the door for Amilyn. She blow dries and styles his hair in silence. He’s thankful for her calm presence and gentle hand with the comb. She adds wax to his sideburns and dabs a little bit of concealer under his eyes. He thanks her and checks himself in the mirror.

“Wait until you’re in the suit,” Amilyn grins.

He lets her help him put on the rest of the suit. She mentions the tie and pocket square are from Anakin and he’s meant to keep them. He stammers as he looks down at the hunter green tie and similar forest green pocket square, “O-oh, wow.”

“Do you know how to tie a knot?” Amilyn asks.

“Yes,” Hux reaches for the silk tie and attempts a few times before sighing, “Nerves.”

“Here, it’s why I’m here,” Amilyn smiles. “I also have a one hitter if you need it.”

Hux shakes his head, “No. I don’t think this calls for that.”

“Alright. But no judgement if you need it later on,” Amilyn pats his shoulder before folding his collar. 

He stares at himself as he’s fully suited up. He checks out his profile and his ass. The tailoring is great. Amilyn laughs, “Leia’s tailor really knows the body. We showed him some videos and photos of you and voila.”

“He has my gratitude.”

“It’s yours to keep. There’s some shoes by the chair. Luke wants you to come by the chapel next to discuss the ceremony,” she smiles before leaving him.

He swallows nervously. Years of daydreams pale in comparison to this. He puts on the dress shoes and hopes the ranch paths don’t ruin them. He grunts standing up. He now hopes the shoes don’t cause blisters. He looks at the alarm clock. He can probably escape these shoes in four hours minimum.

Hux sighs and heads out of the house. He notices no one is around the common areas. He guesses they’re getting ready too.

The chapel smells fairly new and to Hux’s surprise, is hardly set up for a wedding at all. Luke is sitting in the back right pew wearing a white suit jacket, a white t-shirt and blue jeans. He’s busy reading a book. Hux sits down and sees it’s on astral projection. He shakes his head, “You wanted to see me?”

“Yes. Anything I should do for the ceremony? I won’t write your vows for you and Kylo has requested I don’t do an hour long sermon,” Luke closes his book and sets it in the book rest on the back of the pew in front of them. 

Hux laughs, “Oh, um, I don’t know.”

Luke studies him before looking at his watch, “We’ve got about two hours before you’re getting mic’d up. Want to meditate?”

Hux flushes, “In all this?”

Luke shrugs, “Why not? Follow me.”

He grabs two large rug style yoga mats before leading Hux outside to the shade of the stables. Hux hears the horses and smiles to himself. Luke lays out the rugs, “Let's take off our shoes and settle in.”

Hux follows Luke’s guidance for the next few minutes before he’s in the serene inbetween. His mind becomes a stream with no dams. Flowing, flowing. Whatever comes can pass through him. After a while, he hears Luke’s voice and follows him out of the river. His eyes flutter open and Luke is chanting under his breath. Hux smiles to himself. 

He knows what to say in his vows.

* * *

Poe and Finn smile at each other once Finn gets all of the chairs and the wedding arch in frame of Kylo’s fancy camera. Though there’s no wind today, he made sure to weigh down the tripod. He isn’t taking any chances. 

“Whew!” Finn stands up from his slight bend and stretches. “Let Rey know we’re ready? I think we just have to change?”

“Yeah. I put our suits in the chapel’s side room,” Poe nods.

“Awesome,” Finn pats Poe’s back as they walk together to the chapel. “Y’know, we’ve been so focused on the boys… would you want to marry Rey or I?”

Poe sighs, “I’ll admit I’ve been thinking about it a bit. I think you two should do it legally.”

“Really?” Finn asks with a nervous smile. “But what about you?”

“I mean, we could always have a ceremony for the three of us. But I was thinking more of if we want kids down the line,” Poe opens the door to the chapel.

“Oh!” Finn gives him a shy smile. “That may help. Still, I was thinking of a big party with our friends out in a corn field. Rey in whatever she comes up with. Us in our suits. All three of us would do an awesome interlocking hand binding!”

Poe laughs as Finn acts it out before grabbing his suit to change. Poe smiles to himself at how cute his boy friend is. They undress in silence and share a stick of deodorant. Poe’s suit was a simple deep charcoal gray. Finn’s is a little more showy in royal blue. Their silver ties came from a set. Poe chose the diamond texture while Finn wore the silver with white dots. Poe comes over to Finn and adjusts his jacket as an excuse to touch him. Finn smiles, “Let’s get this show on the road.”

“It’s been on the road for a while already,” Poe’s smirk widens as Finn laughs.

They wander out of the chapel and see Anakin and Padme settling down in the two front right chairs. Padme’s flowing pastel dress shines in the sun with her jeweled hair pin. Anakin is wearing a black suit with a red tie. Padme notices the two men first and waves them over, “Oh! You two look so handsome! Don’t they, Anakin?”

“Yes, they do. I wonder what Rey has put together. Is she matching?” Anakin asks.

“Thank you. You two look elegant as always,” Poe compliments. “I don’t know, Finn. She kept changing her mind while we were packing. I think she grabbed a dress?”

“I think so, too?” Finn shrugs. “She didn’t want to outshine her cousin on his day.”

“Hm,” Padme shakes her head. She is about to say something but the rest of the wedding party shows up in a rush to their seats. Muireann and Leia wear cap sleeved dresses in the colors of their respective son’s suit jacket. Amilyn is wearing a maxi dress in a similar shade of lilac that’s in Padme’s dress. Rey comes up behind in a dove gray dress with navy bows wrapped around her three buns.

Finn holds his arms out for her, “Oh! You look so beautiful! Wow!”

“Very,” Poe joins in the hug.

Rey giggles in their arms, “Thanks, but we need to get seated!”

The mothers sit on the two chairs in the front left of the little aisle. Amilyn and Rey sit behind them and Poe and Finn’s chairs are behind the grandparents’. Finn presses record on the camera as Luke guides Hux and Kylo to stand under the wedding arch.

Luke shrugs and talks into one of Kylo’s microphones, “Sorry, I misplaced the microphone. Took all of us to find it! That’s what family is for, no?”

Everyone chuckles. Kylo and Hux stare at each other in their complementary suits, wrapped up in their moment. Finn zooms in on them. Luke waits for Poe and Finn to sit down and moves on with the ceremony. 

“This is a long time coming. What can I say?” Luke shakes his head. “Armitage Hux and Kylo Ren, you are two unique souls that found each other by happenstance. Right place, right time. You two love birds have been together for almost seven full years now. I’m impressed by your commitment to your love. I’m honored to hold witness and guidance for your wedding service today.”

Hux sniffs as his eyes start to sting. Kylo reaches out for his hand. Hux sighs as Kylo squeezes his hand. Luke looks at them before continuing, “As you two grew up, your mothers worried you would have difficulty letting love into your lives. But they now understand it was all you ever seeked.”

Kylo’s vision blurs and he has to duck his head. Hux squeezes his hand and mutters, “Oh, Kylo.”

“I remember when my nephew became Kylo Ren. He was scorned by life and came to me asking for guidance. I offered a naming ceremony. He decided that his person, his soul mate would recognize his name as him. I admit, I was a bit baffled by that. But Hux, a man who made his own name his own recognized a kindred spirit.

When I heard from Leia that Kylo wasn’t coming back to the ranch, that he was becoming a nomad, I knew he was in love. I prayed whoever drove the golden chariot loved him just as much. When I met Hux, I shared the same impression as you all: ‘What a wonderful man.’ It has been a joy hearing my daughter talk about her chats with Hux. A relief to know our family tree is growing healthy buds with the next generation.” 

Luke chuckles, “So who’s ready to do their vows first?”

By now, Hux and Kylo are crying resting their foreheads against each other. Luke gently pries them apart and evaluates their condition. He speaks before handing the microphone to Hux, “I nominate you, Armitage Hux, to state your vows.”

The microphone picks up Hux’s whine as he catches his balance and breath. Luke pats him on the shoulder with a reassuring smile. Hux looks at Kylo in the eyes and has to stare at Kylo’s tie. He wants to say the vows in one coherent take. He sniffs and clears his throat before speaking, “I, Armitage Hux, vow to cherish you, Kylo Ren, as my besotted husband. I vow to stay beside you through whatever life brings us. We have gotten through so much already and in every moment, I-” Hux’s voice breaks and he tilts his head back to compose himself. “I love you more and more. T-truly. Do you accept my vow of undying love?”

Kylo is shaking with emotion and nods fervently, “I do! I do!”

Luke gently coaxes the microphone out of Hux’s hands. He smiles at everyone, trying not to look in the camera. They’re also crying but far more silently than Hux and Kylo. “Kylo Ren, I nominate you to state your vows.”

“Thank you,” Kylo mutters as he takes the microphone. He looks at Hux’s silver green eyes and lets his words pour out unscripted, “I, Kylo Ren, vow to honor you, Armitage Hux, as the center of my universe. I vow to never take you for granted, nor our family. I treasure your thorns and petals. It’s been a privilege to watch you grow, shed what constrained you previously. Do you, my everything, accept my all?”

A few chuckles are muffled from Kylo’s phrasing. Hux can’t hear them over his heart beat, “Yes, I do!”

Luke holds his hand up between their faces, “Whoa, no kisses yet!”

He takes the mic again and signals Anakin and Padme to come up. Kylo and Hux share the same surprised look as the older couple pull out ring boxes. Padme hands hers to Hux with a large grin and Anakin pats Kylo’s shoulder as he slips his in Kylo’s hand.

“Alright. Now is the time to exchange the rings!”

“B-but, what about Rey?” Hux worries.

Anakin chuckles, “Oh, she’s certainly getting those rings. These are our anniversary rings that correspond with your birth years.”

Kylo slumps down in a squat and cries harder feeling his pants tear. Hux can’t find words and clutches the ring box tightly to his chest as he sinks down to Kylo’s level.

Luke sighs and also pops a squat. What he does for his family…

“Please nod if you can’t speak. Will Armitage Hux present his ring for Kylo Ren?”

Hux’s fingers shake as he opens the velvet lined box. A simple gold ring with a single marquise cut emerald set inside the wide band is revealed. The couple stare at it for a second before Kylo holds his left hand out. The ring ends up fitting his pinky finger. Luke sighs again, “And Kylo Ren accepts the ring. Kylo Ren, will you present your ring to Armitage Hux?”

Kylo opens his ring box and a small pear cut ruby between two diamonds on a platinum band is inside. Both of them gawk at it before Hux’s whisper barely catches on the microphone, “I accept.”

Once the ring finds its home on his middle finger, the rest of the family cheers and Luke mutters, “You can kiss now.”

Hux and Kylo kiss each other for a moment before standing up. Kylo blushes and whispers, “I tore my pants.”

It’s caught on the microphone.

* * *

The truly, undeniably married couple are drinking electrolyte drinks while everyone else is enjoying the spiked punch. Poe is the DJ and has the cheesiest wedding songs playing at a low volume. Kylo and Hux watch their moms and Amilyn share the dance moves of their teenage years. Padme changed into something that she wouldn’t trip in and joins in.

Hux wiggles his socked toes. The awful dress shoes are off. He sips his lemon lime Gatorade and looks at his two rings on his hand. He shakes his head, “I feel like I’ve been murdered.”

“At least this is a good afterlife,” Kylo replies and wraps an arm around Hux. “I don’t think I’ve cried that hard since I was in puberty.”

“I don’t think I’ve cried that hard ever,” Hux sighs. “It was an experience. I hope the tape isn’t too embarrassing. I’m almost wishing the audio is bad.”

“Don’t wish that!” Kylo grunts.

“Almost! I almost wished,” Hux sits up to lean a bit against Kylo. “I’m feeling ready to dance. What about you?”

“Well, I can’t be as bad as mom,” Kylo bites his lip as she overhears and shoots him a look. He playfully groans as she mimes lassoing him and tugging on the rope. He gets up and chugs his half of the Gatorade bottle. “Fine, mother!”

Hux laughs as Kylo does the Cupid Shuffle with his mom and step mom. Muireann comes over, “You’re in better spirits. Come on, join us.”

Hux looks at his mother’s hand. It’s older looking than he remembers. He accepts her hand after setting his glass down on the side table. He tries to follow along with the group dance but keeps bumping into people. Poe notices and changes the next song to something slower. Poe grins as the couples start to sway together. Finn and Rey are in an embrace but make grabby hands at him. He grins and joins them.

Muireann goes into the kitchen with her son’s and son-in-law’s glasses to bus. Luke is stirring a large pot of gumbo and then moving on to stirring the smaller pot of vegan gumbo. He looks at her, “They’re doing better?”

“Yes. Haven’t seen my boy shed a tear before. He was so stoic as a child,” Muireann sighs.

“Hmm.” Luke sets his vegan only cooking spoon down. “It had nothing to do with you. Our inner worlds are always complicated then.”

Muireann shakes her head, “That’s the truth, isn’t it? Now, can I pop the rolls in the oven?”

Luke moves away, “Be my guest. Everything should be ready by the time they’re done.”

“Grand,” Muireann grabs the first tray of rolls to slide into the large oven.

* * *

Full on a second helping of his mum’s traditional Irish wedding cake, Hux has no shame asking Kylo to be carried back to the Precept. Kylo attempts to do the full route but has to relinquish Hux once they get outside of Luke’s house. He mumbles an apology but Hux brushes it off. He’s too busy looking up at the stars. Kylo looks up too and sighs happily, “This is great.”

“Yes. The greatest,” Hux mumbles. He falls into a slow skip towards the motorhome, humming to himself. Kylo watches him for a moment before running over to open the door for Hux. Hux smiles at him, “Thank you, handsome.”

“My pleasure-,” Kylo turns on the lights and is stunned by the Honeymoon decorations all over the interior of their motorhome. “Holy fuck. Rey. It must be Rey,” 

Hux giggles, “It’s horrendous. She’s getting revenge?”

“Maybe. Probably,” Kylo is sober from just looking at the large gift basket, the “Just Married” banners in so many different styles, and the fake rose petals leading to the bedroom.

“Oh, a gift basket of treats- oh! Oh, fecking Christ! Condoms!” Hux is pale as he holds novelty condoms with the saying “No baby on the wedding night!” printed on them. He quickly drops them and goes to the sink to wash his hands with a wet wipe.

Kylo shakes his head, “This is cold blooded revenge. Want me to clear out the bedroom?”

“No, you shouldn’t take it on alone,” Hux takes Kylo’s hand and they cautiously peer into their bedroom. Other than LED candles glowing pink and red, the room seems untouched. Kylo sighs in relief. Hux shakes his head, “We need to check the cabinets.”

They don’t find anything. With a deep sigh, Hux sinks into the bed on his back, “Whew. Small blessings.”

Kylo joins him, “Yes.”

Hux looks over at him, “Did I tell you how handsome you look in that suit?”

“Hmm, wouldn’t hurt to hear it again,” Kylo smirks. “You look stunning in yours. But I can imagine you’d look even better out of it.”

The exhaustion boils away as Hux’s libido perks up. He stands back up, “I wonder if that’s true?”

Kylo sits up and moans as Hux gives him a show of undressing. Kylo makes a grab for that wiggling tush but Hux pulls back giggling, “Now, now my husband. You need to be naked before you touch the goods.”

Kylo looks up at him with wide eyes before fumbling with his buttons. Hux gives a soft tutt and helps him undress. Kylo clenches his fists, doing his best not to touch Hux’s dappled flush on his chest.

Hux gracefully rolls over onto his back once Kylo needs to stand up to remove his pants and briefs. They’re both sporting semis and look at each other hungrily. Kylo grunts, “I didn’t lock the door.”

“Shit! Do that now! Quick!” Hux orders. Kylo scampers to the front of the motorhome. Hux uses the pause to grab their sex travel kit. He lays out the towel under his butt and grabs the lube. He’s just about to wet his hole when Kylo walks back in. Kylo moans and watches Hux tease himself for a few. Kylo turns off the overhead light and their bodies are illuminated in flickering reds and pinks.

Hux keens softly as Kylo spreads his legs wider to watch fingers dip past a tight rim. They moan in unison as Kylo presses a finger of his own. Hux looks into Kylo’s eyes, “Take me?”

“As you wish, my love,” Kylo kisses Hux’s inner thigh before moving up to kiss Hux on the lips. Hux moans into the kiss as Kylo makes quick work to fuck him with his fingers. Hux rolls his hips in pleasure and trembles feeling Kylo’s hard cock on his thigh.

“Please, please fill me up,” Hux moans, arching his back.

Kylo groans against his neck before giving it a little nip, “I will, I promise.”

A few minutes later, Kylo feels more confident with three fingers in Hux. He reaches for a condom in their kit and slips it on. Hux lubricates his hole and strokes Kylo’s length with the excess. Kylo groans, “That’s right, guide me inside you, babe. Fucking you on our wedding night.”

Hux gasps and greedily squeezes Kylo’s hip with his free hand, “Yes! Fuck my brains out!”

Kylo shifts his position over Hux to get the most stability. With a growl, he starts thrusting his hips. Hux clamps his hands over his mouth as he squeals and leaks pre-cum. His legs shake around Kylo’s waist as his husband hammers his sweet spot. He whines as Kylo slows down after a few to lean down and kiss Hux’s wedding ring. Hux wraps his arms around Kylo’s neck and kisses Kylo frantically on the mouth. Kylo moans, “There’s my sweet rose. So beautiful when I fuck you apart.”

Hux pants and moans in agreement as Kylo speeds up his pace. Kylo takes over the kiss and times his thrusts with his tongue and hips together. Hux gags on a startled moan but eagerly asks for more. His big, strong husband fills him so well. His toes curl as Kylo slips his hands underneath to knead Hux’s ass.

“Close,” Kylo admits while pulling away from the intense tongue fuck.

Hux whines, “Inside me, hubby. Come inside me!”

Kylo nods dumbly as his orgasm hits him hard. He nearly bends Hux in half. So much for his predicted gentle love making. “Oh! Oh! Fuck! I love you. Sorry if that was rough. You okay, love?”

Hux moans, his eyes not focusing fully, “Please, please make me cum.”

Kylo is softening by the second and has to pull out. He does so and disposes the condom before he caresses Hux’s rim to gauge the man’s sensitivity. Hux lifts his hips to eagerly take Kylo’s fingers. Kylo moans, “May I suck you off?”

Hux looks at him in the eyes, “Yes, please do.”

Kylo moans against Hux’s soft belly as he laps up Hux’s precum. He waits until Hux growls with impatience before sucking him down. Hux screams and chokes out syllables as he cums. Kylo rubs his knuckles against Hux’s taint to prolong the orgasm. Hux gives a weak whine before going limp. Kylo sits up panting for air and looks at his husband’s blissful smile. Kylo sighs happily and works on cleaning up properly. Hux comes as Kylo is turning off the LED candles.

“Mmm, that was really good,” Hux sighs softly.

“Good. Not too sore?” Kylo asks.

“Hmm, still the same level of soreness. I don’t think we should do this amount of driving in a week ever again,” Hux stretches and takes a few candles closest to him to turn off.

“I can comfortably manage with that,” Kylo nods. A few more candles and they’re in the dark. He sighs and lays back down on the bed. He relishes their bare bodies against each other as they settle in for the night. “I sure hope no one wakes us up in the morning.”

“I think my screams gave them the heads up,” Hux grumbles.

“You’ve gotten better with PDA and all that this trip,” Kylo muses.

“Well, they’re stuck with me now,” Hux huffs.

Kylo chuckles, “Good thing your wild and crazy is pretty tame.”

“Rude,” Hux says before kissing Kylo goodnight.


	8. Epilogue Saturday June 22nd, 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elwha Dam RV Park, Port Angeles, WA
> 
> A year later, a lot has changed. But for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No CW but I don't recommend looking up the Blue Mustang.

Hux sips his coffee as he goes through the slideshow of photos he’s downloaded on a digital picture frame. He smiles at the photos of his mum and him riding horses two days after his wedding. Luke took them to a proper horse ranch a few miles away. Kylo politely declined to go. He wanted to hang out with Rey, Finn, and Poe before they had to drive back to Indiana. There’s a photo of the four wearing flower crowns and grinning.

It was an amazing week getting to see America through his mum’s eyes. She had been far more outgoing than when she was younger. He felt comfortable to open up to her about the past couple of years of withheld stories. She shared a few of her own as well. The last photo of her week in America is a group shot with Amilyn, Luke, Leia, Kylo, Hux, and Muireann posing in front of the Blue Mustang at the Denver airport.

Millicent, their cat of four months, hops onto the empty sofa chair next to him and meows at the laptop taking up her spot. He reaches out to pet her, “Wait a few minutes, princess.”

She purrs as he moves on to the photos of Anakin and Padme posing in front of their new house in Taos, New Mexico. He feels his eyes well up at the picture of him with them looking very high in the hot tub. He remembers laughing himself hoarse that night. Kylo had lamented not capturing his honking laugh. 

The following photos are Hux and Kylo taking pictures of each other during their moments of figuring out how to care for Domicile while they spent a month in the Ozarks. The AC had a few hiccups but figured itself out before summer started to really swelter. Hux smiles as he hits next and sees Buttercup in Kylo’s arms licking his face. It was the best photo they got that day of the chocolate lab beagle mix when they adopted her at a shelter in Memphis. Kylo got a videography gig for the animal shelter and befriended Buttercup. Hux was nervous about the responsibilities of her but her large doe eyes and woofs swayed him. She mellowed out quite a bit as the fall and winter went by. Though they still have to walk her for at least an hour every day. And she has to be around one of them no matter what. Hux now knows where all of the dog friendly internet cafes are on their usual routes.

She was the one who found little Millicent while on a long walk along the Mississippi outside of St. Louis. Buttercup took to the two year old cat like she was one of her own pups. Kylo and Hux nervously accepted to take in Millicent too. As the months go by, Millicent has found her place as their prim princess. Kylo has posted many videos of Millie sleeping on Buttercup and the dog trying to extract herself without waking her up.

They’re currently up in Port Angeles, Washington for the summer. Kylo has a few videos lined up and Hux is happy to wear a sweater in the early summer. He hears Kylo try to calm Buttercup down enough to wipe her paws through the open window screen and closes his laptop. Millie pounces on his lap once it’s bare. He laughs as she perks up as the door opens. 

Buttercup goes up the steps like a rocket and puts her front paws on Hux’s knees. She sniffs Millicent who baps her on the cheek. Kylo huffs as he takes off his sneakers, “Buttercup, down. His lap is already taken.”

Hux laughs as Buttercup whines and wags her tail, “Come give her a lap, dear. Trying really hard to maintain the no seat sitting rule.”

Kylo sets Buttercup’s leash on its hook and sits down. Millicent sees the new real estate and stretches her body over the armrest to put her paws on Kylo’s thigh. The couple laugh. Kylo tilts his head, “Which one do you want, babe?”

“Hmm, I think I will cuddle Miss Sleepy,” Hux gently lifts Millicent’s rear and moves her onto Kylo’s lap. He then holds his hand in the sign to sit and wait for Buttercup. She does so in half measures seeing his lap available to curl up on. He waits for her to sit still for a moment and then pats his lap.

Kylo cradles Millie in his arm and scratches her chin as he watches, “Good girl, Butters.”

Hux rubs her neck, “Yes, good girl for staying patient!”

Buttercup lets out a happy growl as she melts against Hux. He looks at Kylo with a smile, “I love you.”

Kylo gives a sheepish smile as if he’s hearing it for the first time, “I love you, too. Okay that we’re celebrating our anniversary like this?”

Hux strokes Buttercup’s spine with long strokes, “You know… it’s weird how we’ve technically done three anniversaries alone already. But this one? It feels like our first real one.”

Kylo sighs and lets Millie knead his sweatshirt with a paw, “I feel it, too.”

Hux looks down at his left hand. They refitted Anakin’s fifteen year anniversary ring to go on his ring finger. The pear cut ruby’s tip rests against the angle of the rose gold in a way that makes everything feel right to Hux. Kylo notices his gaze and gives a soft sigh, “Just don’t make me watch the wedding videos.”

Hux barks out a laugh that startles Buttercup for a moment. He apologizes to her before speaking to Kylo, “No, I just have a little photo slideshow for that week. Forgot about the fireflies on Lake Kenisee.”

“Oh! Yeah, wow. You were so handsome in the twilight surrounded by your folk,” Kylo grins.

Hux gives a playful gasp, “Kiss my glowing ass, Mr. Hux-Ren!”

Kylo laughs before wincing when Millie’s claws go through his sweatshirt and t-shirt, “Okay, sweetie, lighten up with the claws a little.”

“I have trimming her nails on the docket for tomorrow after a supply run,” Hux mutters. 

“Good. Oh! The Knopfs and Wus want to treat us a few rounds of horse shoes in celebration tomorrow,” Kylo shrugs. “I told them we’ll come by in the afternoon.”

Hux smiles and nods. The other two parties here for June/July have been very sweet and genuine. He looks forward to hanging out with them. “I’ll go shopping in the morning then.”

They fall silent holding each other’s hand as their pets doze off. The sounds surrounding their home are a comforting blend of nature and kind strangers. 

Mr. and Mr. Hux-Ren let the moment take over as it will for many, many times in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the enddddd!!!  
> Thank you so much [ brainyraccoons ](https://brainyraccoons.tumblr.com/) for providing so much lovely artwork and feedback. 
> 
> And thank you, wonderful reader!


End file.
